OWE Ooo Wrestling Entertainment
by DubbleDuelSword
Summary: Note everyone will still be the same Finn discovers his friends have joined a wrestling organization and decides to join too. Rated T for Violence, extreme stunts and what ever else I decide to put in.
1. The Debut of Jeff Hardy

**Authors notes: Before I became a Fanfiction writer I once read a story about how Ooo went WWE so that inspired me to write this. Like the description says everyone will still have there powers, thing is when they are in the ring they can't use them just wanted that to be clear. Here is what everyone will be like in the ring:**

**Finn: Jeff Hardy**

**Jake: Shawn Michaels**

**Ice King: Santino Marella**

**Marceline: Lita**

**Princess Bubblegum: Not going to fight but Torrie Wilson**

**There will be others but these are just some of the important people. Anyway on with the story. I don't own Adventure Time or the wrestling concept.**

Episode 1: The Debut of Jeff Hardy

Being the fourteen years old hero of Ooo Finn as always finds something fun to do. If it's Adventuring into a kingdom he's never been to or if it's playing Bmo with Jake. To him it was all fun, but lately he's noticed that Jake and Bmo leave the tree house at night and wouldn't return 'til midnight or so. He grew suspicious and had questioned Jake and Bmo but all he would get from them was; "Man what are you talking about." From Jake, and a "Finn are you sure you are not dreaming." From Bmo. Finn knew that they were hiding something and decided to follow them when they would leave.

"Well guys I'm going to bed."

"Alright see you in the morning." Said Jake.

Finn had climbed up the ladder and waited for them to leave. Soon enough they did and he followed them into the forest.

_What are they hiding? Maybe some prank they don't want me to know about. But that won't matter 'cause I'm one step ahead of them._

After having followed them for like an hour Finn saw where they were heading. It was some type of gigantic stadium something that might have been there before the Mushroom War but it looked new and rebuilt. Finn had followed them inside ending up inside seeing the amazing posters and pictures on the walls. But he had to keep himself hidden for many people he knew were there and they would have noticed him. He still continued to to look around but one poster caught his attention the poster read:

_You like seeing your favorite OWE superstars wrestle and wish you could do the same? Come down to the general managers office to see if you have what it takes to become a OWE superstar._

There was no way how Finn was going to turn down an opportunity like this. How lucky for him the general managers door was located next to the door. He opened the door and entered.

"Who's there?"

Finn saw a quite muscular blue man with white hair and a long white mustache looking at him.

"Well how you doing. Names Kevin Rays proud owner and founder of the OWE. So what can I do for you?"

"Umm-"

"Now now you don't need to tell me. Your here for the job filling well you're in. Welcome to the OWE!" He then extended his hand out to shake Finn's hand. "Well come on now."

Finn had shook his hand.

"Alright now let's get you started. Now what's your name kid?"

"Finn."

"Cool name. Now what's your ring name going to be?"

"My ring name?"

"Well of course all the greatest superstars have ring names. Look," He had took out a picture and showed it to Finn. The picture showed Jake on a ramp o his knees looking up at the sky as fire works went off behind him. "this here is Jake and he goes by the name of Shawn Michaels. And he is the number one contender for the World HeavyWeight title. Now what your name Finn?"

"It's umm" he looked noticing a picture of a black jet with hardly anything around it.

"Jeff. Jeff...Hardy?"

"Jeff Hardy? Sounds good to me I can already tell that the OWE title will be in your future. Now" he then took out a CD player with headphones connected to it. "I need you to choose an entrance song."

Finn had listened to the songs, none of them he liked until he heard o that reminded him of himself.

"Which song is this one?"

"It's called 'Another Me' you like it?"

"Heck yeah. I'm gonna use this one."

"Very well then. Your first match starts in an hour. Your dressing room is the first door down this hall. I expect great things from you Mr. Hardy."

"Thanks I guess."

Finn had left the room and began walking down to his dressing room.

"Man I can't wait until Jake finds out. No maybe i'll tell him once i've won the title. Yeah."

He then entered his dressing room. It was big and spacious, some cabinets were there so he could hang his stuff and a flat screen hung on the wall. Finn had been watching the TV and he saw Jake wrestling.

"One, two, three! "

**Ding Ding Ding**

Here is your winner and the NEW World HeavyWeight champion...Shawn Michaels!"

Finn had been happy to see his brother win the title. But his smile had disappeared from what he heard next.

"Shawn you have just won the World title now a new superstar that goes by the name Jeff Hardy has just been signed and Kevin Rays says that he could be the future of this company. Your thought's?"

"Well I think that this Jeff Hardy may amount to something or amount to nothing. So in the spirt of it being Open Fight Night I'm calling you out Jeff Hardy!"

Finn couldn't believe it, he was going to have to fight his best friend. Things did not look good for him. We wanted to hide his identity so no one would guess you he was. he found a black tang-top, baggy black cargo pants. a red belt and these cool looking arm bands he could wear. He put all the stuff on and looked him self in the mirror, he barely recognized himself but is hat and face would be a dead give away to anyone who knew him. He had took off his hat and put his old clothes in his pack but he would be recognized. He then checked the cabinets and he found light blue hair dye and black and green face paint that's when an idea had hit him.

Almost and hour later his new look was done he couldn't even recognize himself. The face paint completely hid his face and the hair dye (even thou he didn't fully dye his hair) made him look even more awesome.

**Knock Knock**

"Mr. Hardy it's time for your match." A voice said.

"Yeah I'll be out in a sec."

"Get ready Jake 'cause here comes Jeff Hardy."

**There you have it, I look forward to continuing this story and I hope others do too. Next time Finn (Jeff Hardy) will face Jake (Shawn Michaels) in a one on one non-title match. Who will win? Review.**

**L-ate**


	2. The Road to the Intercontinental title

**Authors notes: More people to know who's what:**

**Bmo: announcer**

**Peppermint Butler: announcer**

**Manfried: ring announcer**

**Penguins: Referees**

**Manish man: Batista**

**I'm still trying to find out more people. If you know someone from Adventure Time that could be someone from WWE or TNA tell me. I don't own AT or wrestling concept.**

Episode 2: Road to the Intercontinental Title

"Hardy!"

"Finn had turned to see Kevin Rays who was carrying these black and white boots.

"Put these on." He handed Finn the boots. "After your match come see me so we can discuss somethings."

"Okay."

**Ding Ding Ding**

"The following contest is a non-title match set for one fall!"

Shawn's music plays

"Introducing first he is the World HeavyWeight champion! The Heart Break Kid Shawn Michaels!"

Jake then comes out with the golden title around his waist. He had came out wearing red pants things (whatever it is Shawn wears) and black boots. He stretched his body so that the would have the hight and muscle he would need.

Peppermint Butler: Well folks this is the main event, the World HeavyWeight champion Shawn Michaels has called out new comer Jeff Hardy to a non-title match.

Bmo: Non-title or not Shawn is going to give it his all. No one knows what this Jeff Hardy is capable of.

Jeff's music plays

Peppermint Butler: And speaking of him here he comes.

"And the challenger, Jeeeeffff Hardy!"

Finn comes out with a since of fear and curiosity as he appeared on the stage. He was in awe of the crowed seeing what could be the millions of people shouting and screaming. The crowed didn't know what to think he looked so new he looked like he didn't know what he was doing. Some laughed at him, others booed, and few actually cheered him. As he walked down the ramp towards the ring he noticed two girls in right corner, one with black hair had whispered something in the pink haired girl's ear which made her giggle. He knew who they were and he just rolled his eyes as he walked up the steel steps going though the red ropes and entered the ring with Jake standing across him staring him down. He had went towards the bottom right corner and asked for a mic.

"I know I asked for the newcomer but this guy looks like a clown."

The crowed laughed, Finn felt embarrassed and did everything he could from blushing and then came up with something. He snatched the mic from Jake's hands and said

"And I thought I was going to face the World HeavyWeight champion and not some rock star has-been."

The crowed "oh'd" from what Finn said. Jake was shocked from the little respect he got from him.

"Ring the damn bell!" He threw the mic out of the ring.

**Ding Ding Ding**

Peppermint Butler: And we start this one fall match with OWE's present and OWE's future. They lock up and Michaels delivers a kick to the gut followed by a knife edge chop the chest of Hardy. Hardy's been back into the ropes and Michaels tosses him and goes to deliver a clothesline.

Bmo: Hardy ducks and jumps off the ropes and delivers a springboard DDT to Michaels. What?"

Peppermint Butler: Hardy goes for the cover. One two- kick out a two by Michaels.

Bmo: Wow a surprise pin attempt by Hardy, he could indeed pull off a big upset.

Peppermint Butler: Indeed but it won't be that easy to beat Michaels. Jeff brings Michaels to his feet and suplex!

Bmo: This Hardy character could put Michaels away-what he doing?

Peppermint Butler: He's climbing up the top-rope. We could have a high-risk move here.

Bmo: Shawn cuts him off delivering a fury of punches to the back.

Peppermint Butler: And now Shawn's climbing up to the top-rope and might be thinking for a superplex.

Bmo: Hardy's trying to fight out of it but Shawn keeps him down and-**THUD **Shawn delivers the superplex and both men are down Shawn looks like he could have ad more of it but-

Peppermint Butler: And a kip-up by Michaels he's back to his feet and-**thud **Michaels is looking to tune up the band!

**thud thud thud**

Finn gets back up to his feet his back and head hurting as he turns** thud **he runs right into a super kick to the jaw by jake.

Bmo: Sweet Chin Music! It's over! Cover, one two thr-

Peppermint Butler: Hardy kicks out! This kid is still in this even after being hit by Michaels's Sweet Chin Music!

Everyone was shocked that Finn managed to kick out of that. Finn even shocked himself has he was crawling to the upper right corner.

_What do I have to do to beat this guy? _Jake wondered to himself as he went after Finn. He then pressed Finn's back against the turnbuckle and delivered a chop to the chest. Finn shouted in pain holding his chest with his arms. Jake had removed the and repeated the process of lighting up Finn's chest. He then threw Finn to the opposite corner, Finn's heroic instincts then kicked in. Instead of running into the turnbuckle he ran up it reaching the top and jumping off of it turning his body in mid air making the back of his leg connect with Jake's head laying him out.

Peppermint Butler: What the math was that? Hardy just delivered this entirely new move to the World HeavyWeight champion!

Bmo: Cover, ONE TWO THREE!

**DING DING DING**

"Here is your winner...Jeeeffff Hardy!"

Peppermint Butler: I don't believe it Jeff Hardy has just pined the World HeavyWeight champ! No one can believe it! I can't, you can't, Shawn can't, not even Hardy can believe it! In his first match he has just beaten the HeavyWeight champ!

The crowed is in a mixed reaction they can't believe what they just saw. Jake is back up to his feet as he hears Hardy's music play. Finn turns to Jake and extends his hand forward for him to shake it. Jake thinks for a second but shakes his hand and the crowed cheers them both seeing the respect both men now have for each other. Jake leaves the ring taking his title letting Finn enjoy the moment of his first of what maybe many victories. Bmo then enters the ring with a mic in his hand.

"Hardy! Hardy! Down here! That move you just did what do you call that?"

Finn thought for a second what was he going to call that move he had no idea what to call it. But then he remembered when Marceline had whispered something in Pb's ear before the match even started.

"That move. I call it Whisper In The Wind a move that can come from no where to silence anyone who thinks I might lose."

His music plays again and he leaves the ring heading back into the backstage area and heading towards the GM's office.

He entered seeing a man wearing a blue mask carrying a black title belt that had red barbed wire as a design with a golden X as the center plate siting in one of the chairs provided in front of Kevin Rays desk.

"You wanted to see me sir."

"Yes I did. Hardy meet the Hardcore champion, Ray Mysterio."

"Hey man I saw your match and for your first match that was damn great."

"Thanks guy."

"Alright alright. So Ray the number one contender's match is next week and don't interfere."

"I'll try not to."

He then leaves.

"Hardy! Your first match and you win and it was against the HeavyWeight champion! With that win I decided to put you in the hunt for the Intercontinental title,"

"Really? I'm getting a title match!"

"Whoa I said hunt not match. Next week you'll be facing one of the contenders for the title. You will be in a no-disqualification with Batista!"

"Sounds awesome."

**At the tree house**

Jake was feeling a mixture of happiness embarrassment. He was trilled that he won the HeavyWeight but embarrassed that his first match as the champion he lost and to a newcomer. He was perplexed, this Hardy guy he seemed like a carefree spirit. But kept his identity hidden under the face paint much like how Mysterio wore his mask. But out of everything he wondered, where the heck is Finn?

**Somewhere in a forest**

Finn had been walking back to the tree house he amazed himself especially when he pulled off that one move who would have thought. But he couldn't help but think of that Mysterio guy, who was he? He's never seen or met that guy ever in his life. Perhaps he was thinking to hard maybe the face paint was getting into his head.

"Wait!"

He hadn't put his regular clothes on or wiped off the face paint. He took off his clothes and emptied out his backpack and put his regular but held is hat in his hand.

"Man I got to be careful not to take off my hat around Jake and Bmo."

He put his hat on making sure that not a strand of his hair was hanging out. He then but his other clothes in his pack along with the armbands. Now all he needed to do was wash off the face paint. Lucky for him he had a water bottle in his pack. He threw the water in his face and the paint began washing away. Now his only problem was what to tell Jake.

"I'll just get him ice cream or something."

**Before I get to that match I'm going to do some things outside of the ring concerning Finn and Jake adventuring. What happens out and inside of the ring are both important 'cause someone does find out who Jeff Hardy is. But I won't say who. Oh and the guy who is Ray is an OC I made so don't guess who he is. Review.**

**L-ater**


	3. The Enigma and The Animal

**Authors note: Well guys something happened... I got a partner for OWE. My partners name is Equanox and he made this chapter so to all you enjoy. Also hey look more people:**

**Lemongrab: The Miz**

**Susan Strong: Beth Phoenix**

**The Lich: The Undertaker**

**Me nor him do not own AT or the wrestling concept at least I think we don't.**

Episode 3: The Enigma and The Animal

"Hey Jeff, I was looking over your match and that move that you pulled, it was amazing! I need to ask you something..." Kevin Ray was talking to him as he put on his face paint.

"Yeah what is it…" Jeff asked as he turned around.

"I need you to pull more amazing stunts like that…it makes the crowd go wild!" Kevin said using hand motions vividly.

"Alright, I'll try my best." Jeff said while he put the finishing touches on his face.

"Excellent! I can't wait to see you out there tonight, oh and by the way…you're facing…Batista!" Kevin said.

"Who is Batista?" Jeff asked perplexed.

"I'm Batista." The large Minotaur loomed over Jeff.

"Oh…" Jeff said slightly intimidated by the large beast.

At the Wrestling ring

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Approaching the ring from Washington, DC weighing 290 pounds. The Animal…Batista!" The Ring announcer said as Batistas theme song played.

Jeff's music played as he made his way down to the ring.

"Making his way to the ring, from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at 215 pounds. Jeff Hardy!" The announcer said as Jeff ran down to the ring, and slid under the bottom rope.

Ding Ding Ding

Beemo: Alright, the match has begun and they're both staring into each others eyes, as if they're waiting for something to happen

Peppermint Butler: They're calculating the out comes on the match.

Beemo: Okay, they lock up and Jeff gets Batista into a head lock.

Batista throws Jeff towards the rope and Jeff bounces back, only to get a clothesline to the chest.

Peppermint Butler: Oh, that has got to hurt Jeff a lot.

As the spectators commented and the announcers gave the audience a play-by-play Jeff was getting smacking around by Batista.

Batista throws Jeff to the turnbuckle and takes as few steps back, then runs forward and spears Jeff in the stomach.

Beemo: This is horrible, look at what he's doing to Jeff

Batista stepped back slightly to watch at what he'd done, Batista then tried to pick Jeff up, only to get punched in the stomach repeatedly.

Beemo: Jeff is getting man handled by Batista

Jeff gets up and hears the crowd cheering his name.

"Jeff! Jeff! Jeff!" The crowd roared.

"Okay, it's time to get serious." Jeff thought.

Jeff runs up to Batista and kicks him in the thigh, slightly weakening him enough for a drop kick to the chest. Batista now spread out on the mat, groans as Jeff gets up and goes to the top rope, when suddenly Batista gets up and punches Jeff in the face.

Jeff, now disoriented was picked up, and slammed down onto the mat.

Batista taunted Jeff, as Jeff slowly got up. Suddenly Batista kicks Jeff in the stomach, and positions him between his thighs.

Peppermint Butler: He's going for the Batista Bomb!

Jeff, not knowing what's going on, is flipped into the air with ease, then forcefully SLAMMED down onto the mat.

Beemo: It's over for Jeff…

"One, Two Thre-"Jeff kicks out.

"How is that possible…?" Batista said as Jeff lay on the mat, seemingly unconscious.

Peppermint Butler: Batista picks Jeff up off the mat, and throws him into the corner.

Batista charges in, only to run into Jeff's boot.

Beemo: A boot to the face isn't going to stop Batista

Peppermint Butler: Yeah but this might!

Batista turned around to find Jeff on the top rope.

Peppermint Butler: This might do it…

Jeff jumped off the top rope drop kicking Batista.

Beemo: Batista is out cold!

Jeff rolled Batista off of his back, as if to pin him, but instead he went back to the top rope.

Peppermint Butler: What's he doing now?

"Something you have never seen before…" Jeff thought, as he signaled to the crowd, that it's over.

Jeff stood up on the top rope, and jumped, flipping in mid air landing on Batista as the crowd went into a frenzy over the high flying move.

Beemo: I've never seen that move before!

Jeff just barely manages to position his body over Batistas, in a pin.

"One, Two, Thr…" Time seemed to stop as Jeff waited for the referee to hit his hand against the mat for a third time.

"Three!"

Ding Ding Ding

Peppermint Butler: Jeff Hardy is able to pull out the upset and that amazing high-flying move from no where!

Bmo: Well Jeff Hardy could be on his way to his first title match in just a short time.

Jeff had left to the back entering Kevin Rays office.

"Jeff congrats on beating Batista!"

"Thanks."

"Jeff you manage to hype up the crowed so much you are so charismatic! That's it I got the perfect nickname for you The Charismatic Enigma!"

"Wow that sounds so cool."

"I know but go get some rest champ in the making."

"Thanks."

After about few hours later Finn had been going home he removed this wrestling alter before arriving at the tree house. Has he entered he slowly closed the door but it didn't really matter.

"Hey Finn."

Finn had done that girly scream before turning around to see Jake.

"Where were you? I thought you were sleeping."

"I was umm. I was with Flame princess."

He made a nervous smile almost sure he thought that Jake knew he was lying but he bought it.

"Oh I see. You were on a date."

"Yeah. Well (yawn) I'm gonna go to bed. Night Jake."

Finn had climb up the stairs then climb up some more stairs to arrive in the bedroom. He then put on his pajamas then threw himself into his bed.

"Hmm Flame princess." He thought to himself. "I should really go see her again."

He then blew out the candle soon following that he fell asleep.

**Remember guys Equanox made this chapter not me him but anyway hope you all enjoyed the chapter 'cause he will be making more. Review.**

**L-ater**


	4. Number One Contender or Target

**Authors notes: I've got some bad news guys, for those of you who read "Interview Time" guess what...I got writers block for it. Yeah not good. So I would really appreciate it if you guys would leave more reviews 'cause that could get me out of the writers block for it. But enough of that this is OWE the story that uses two people, me and Equanox so on with it! Umm look more people:**

**Sir Slicer: Alberto Del Rio**

**That's it I can't really think of more please help.**

**Me nor him own AT or the wrestling concept to my knowledge.**

Episode 4: Number One Contender or Number One Target

Being the afternoon not much to do really. Finn had made himself two sandwiches and poured himself a cup of cider. He took a bit out of his first sandwich making that mindless that you see all people make when eating something simple as a sandwich. He shoved the whole sandwich into his mouth enjoying the whole wheaten goodness. He grabbed his cup drinking the cider in one whole gulp he then grabbed his other sandwich biting it closing his enjoying the delicious that only a sandwich can bring. He shoves the whole sandwich into his mouth like the other now done with enjoying his ever so tasty lunch. He lied down on the couch he was seating on deciding to take a nap. (another nap is what he needs to take! If you know what I'm referencing) Jake had then came through the room carrying his blue backpack with him.

"Hey Finn I'm gonna go for a quick," he then quickly glances at the window "walk in the woods."

"Okay." He said yawning.

Jake had left but he left Finn wondering 'why'd he leave? We wouldn't have to go until hours from now.' He decided to investigate, he grabbed his backpack, demon blooded sword and headed out the door seeing is he could keep up with Jake.

"Man Jake where are you?"

But in any case he kept stumbling around searching forest after forest searching 'till nightfall.

"Cram it's night already. I'm gonna be late!"

He dashed through the forest appearing in the clearing tripping in the process making his wrestling alter fall out of his backpack.

"Man." He then proceed in put his things back in his backpack. "Well at least no one's here."

"Hey Finn."

Finn nearly made that girl scream that he makes when someone unexpected comes but he didn't, he knew whose voice it was. He grabbed the black tang-top turning around seeing Flame Princess.

"Flame Princess. Umm...hi."

"You going some where?"

"Umm yeah. You want to come with me?"

"Sure."

Both walked hand and hand it burned Finn a little but it was nothing he was used to. They arrived at their destination Flame Princess was amazed at all the things that were inside much like how Finn was. Finn had brought here backstage into Kevin Rays office.

"Who's there? Go scream your head off in the ring Miz."

"Umm actually sir its me."

Rays looks up seeing Finn and the fire elemental next to him.

"Champ in the making about time you got here. And how's your friend there she your girl?"

"Umm-"

"Alright ok no need for a conversation to start. your girlfriend can be in the front row to see the show."

"Cool."

"Well see you soon Finn."

She left leaving Finn and Rays.

"Okay Hardy I got great news for you. 'Cause of your victory over Batista and Shawn you're in the now fatal four way match to be the number one contender for the Intercontinental title at our next kingdom appearance."

"Awesome! Wait, kingdom appearance?"

"Oh yeah I sometimes forget that you're still new despite your in ring talent. Kingdom appearances happen once every month. They're events created by me with the permission from the kingdoms royalty to host only the most epic matches, grudge matches, and title matches. In two weeks we're going to the Ice Kingdom for December to Dismember."

"Alright."

"Yup. But this match is much different then the two single matches you've been in. You're going to be in the ring with three other guys. Now go get ready future champ."

**...**

"Hardy!"

Ray entered Hardy's locker room while he was putting on his face paint.

"Just wanted to tell you that you're match is a no-disqualification match against The Miz, Alberto Del Rio, and Santino Marella."

"The Miz?" He finished putting on face paint. "What kind of a name is that?"

"That's my name!"

A yellow man had entered Hardy's locker room getting in his face.

"And who are you? You're hardly anything! And your supposed to be the future of OWE! You're nothing! I am the most must see OWE superstar there is! You! You! You're NOTHING! Stay out of my way!"

His very high screaming easily let Finn find out who he was and sighed.

"Maybe I'll deal with you right now The Myth."

"What did you just SAY? IT'S MIZ! THE MIZ! REMEMBER IT! I'M THE NEXT INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION AND FUTURE OWE CHAMPION!

"Calm down." Said Rays getting between them. "Both of are up next. Settle it in the ring."

**At the wrestling ring**

"THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IN A FATAL FOUR WAY NUMBER ONE CONTENDERS MATCH FOR THE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP! NOW INTRODUCING ALBERTO DEL RIO'S PERSONAL RING ANNOUNCER RICARDO RODREGEZ!"

Sir Slicer's minstro (from "Blood Under The Skin") comes out holding a mic as Del Rio's music played with him coming out on his pink horse 'cause to my knowledge there are no cars that work in Ooo. (Because I am feeling nice I won't put what he says in spanish. Unless you want me to.)

"COME ALONG EVERYONE FOR HERE COMES THE EXCELLENCE OF EXCELLENCE, THE CHAMPION OF ALL AND SOON TO BE THE NEXT INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION! HE IS...ALBERTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO...DELLLLLLLLLLLL RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIOO OOOOOOOOOOO!"

The Miz's music plays

"AND INTRODUCING THE CHALLENGERS, FROM CLEVELAND, OHIO...THE MIZZZZZZZZZZ!"

Santino's music plays

"AND FROM CALABRA, ITALY SANTINO MARELLA!"

Hardy's music plays

"AND FROM CAMRON, NORTH CAROLINA THE CHARISMATIC ENIGMA...JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEFFF...HARRRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDYYYYYYYY!"

Finn walks down the ramp hearing people chant his name. "HARDY! HARDY! HARDY!" This put a smile on his face the people loved him Rays was right he is charismatic. As he walked down towards the ring he noticed someone that was behind the barrier one the right in the front. It was Flame Princess. He slide into the ring through the bottom rope standing up looking at his three opponents.

Ding Ding Ding

The match begins the commentators commentated while the for men in the ring fought each other.

Peppermint Butler: And we are beginning this fatal four way match with Miz, Del Rio, Santino, and Hardy fighting each other. It's a massive brawl here.

BMO: Del Rio is clothes line out of the by Miz while Jeff is hammering away at Santino. Miz goes to the help Santino knocking down Hardy and stomping away at him.

Santino then comes to his senses picking up Jeff and both preform a suplex to Hardy.

Peppermint Butler: Hardy's hurt now. The cooperation of Miz and Santino is going to pay off now.

Jeff gets back up to his feet only to be kicked in the gut by Miz which was followed by a DDT.

Peppermint Butler: Hardy might be down after that. And Miz goes for the cover.

One Two-

BMO: And Santino breaks up the cover.

Miz looks at him with a facial expression that says 'What the hell!' He argued with Santino but Santino decided that he was going to win this match. He pushed Miz into the ropes as he came back he attempted to clothesline him but Santino ducked and preformed a split. As he came back Santino hooked his arm with his own flipping him over slamming his back onto the the mat. He runs over to the ropes slinging himself off it and jumps headbutting Miz's body.

BMO: And it looks like Santino is going for the Cobra.

Santino had put the cobra sock puppet thing on his arm performing the the arm folding stuff that he does. As he finished it he turned and was hit in the head with a steel chair by Del Rio.

Peppermint Butler: And it's Del Rio introducing weapons into this match and he knocks Miz with the steel chair and goes for the cover.

One. Two. Thr-

BMO: Hardy breaks the cover and is unleashing a fury of fist and kicks at Del Rio.

Peppermint Butler: Hardy clotheslines Del Rio and now is on the other side of the ropes. Hardy jumps off the ropes and kicks Del Rio in the face knocking him down to the ring side. The crowed is chanting Hardy's name what's he gonna do now?

Jeff runs the other way running into the ropes and sling shots himself and jumps through the middle rope landing on Del Rio.

BMO: Jeff with a suicide drop landing on Del Rio! Man this guy takes it to the extreme!

Peppermint Butler: Now Hardy's looking for a weapon of some sorts-and he's found a kendostick!

'Whoa this thing is like a sword'

He test it out swinging it a few time getting a feel for it. As Del Rio was getting back up he turned and Hardy broke the kendostick over his head knocking out Del Rio.

Peppermint Butler: OH MY GLOB! Hardy has just busted the kendostick over Del Rio's head!

BMO: And Hardy's looking under the ring for another weapon

He doesn't see much. He want's to find something that's going to really surprise everyone.

Peppermint Butler: And Hardy has found a ladder!

He throws the ladder into the ring from the bottom rope and jumps in himself. He picks it up seeing Miz and Santino starting to get up. He hits Santino with the ladder knocking him out to the ringside and jabbed Miz in the gut with the ladder knocking the wind out of him bringing him down to his knees and slams the ladder on his back.

BMO: Hardy can go for the cover here, but what's he doing with the ladder?

Jeff had set and opened the ladder in one of the ring corners setting it so that the stairs were facing the ropes. He moved Miz so that he was on his back and few feet away from the ladder but was positioned in front of it. He then climbed to the top rope and was now directly behind the open ladder.

BMO: What's he going to do?

'Time to go extreme!'

He he placed his arms at the top of the ladder and jumped over the ladder performing a leg drop from over the ladder landing on The Miz throwing the crowed into a frenzy.

Peppermint Butler: OH MY GLOB! What was that! Hardy as just preformed a leg drop from over the ladder! Miz might be done here! And he goes for cover!

ONE! TWO...

Everyone was on the edge of their seats was Jeff Hardy going to become the number one contender. It was like time had froze in just one second, and then it happened.

THREE!

Ding Ding Ding

"Here is your winner, the Charismatic Enigma...JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEFFFFF...HARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDYYYYYY !"

Peppermint Butler: Jeff Hardy has done in the three weeks that he has been in OWE he has beaten the World HeavyWeight champion, he beat The Animal Batista, and now he is the number one contender for the Intercontinental championship at December to Dismember!

"No! No! NO!"

Del Rio had entered the ring with blood flowing from his forehead from the impact that the kendostick had made.

"Cut the music! That win was a fluke! I should be the winner! It was fate for me to be the number one contender and it's my destiny to become the next OWE champion!"

Jeff had grabbed the mic from him smiling from what he said to him.

"Fate huh? Well let me tell you something-"

Jeff then kicked Del Rio in the gut and hooked his arm around his head and swung himself hooking his other arm around Del Rio's head bringing him down to the mat making his head bounce off the mat as he laid in the middle of the ring, out cold.

"I just twisted your fate!"

His music played again has he left the ring heading into the back.

"Hardy!"

Rays had approached the now number one contender.

"Congratulations! So your going to December to Dismember but what match will it be?"

"What do mean?"

"Look I have a great idea you and the Intercontinental champion are going to be in two different matches. Both of them being a beat the clock match. Who ever wins in the least amount of time gets to choose what type of match it will be."

"Oh."

"Don't worry about it you'll do great. By the way, where's that girl of yours?"

"Oh umm...bye!"

Finn had ran in the direction of his locker room entering it and quickly taking off his alter and changing into his regular clothes running out of the building finding Flame princess.

"Finn where were you? You missed everything."

"Oh umm I got lost?"

"Are you heading something?"

"What? No no. Why would I do that."

She looked at him curiously and he smiled nervously he had to thing of something and quick.

"So...how was it?"

"It was so amazing and that Hardy guy was so crazy!"

"So that must mean you like Hardy."

"Well I don't know. Out of all the people he was facing he seemed so...different. In a good way."

"Oh. Well I think we should get going."

**...**

"Jake I'm back!"

Finn had entered the tree house but he heard no response but he did hear something. He climbed up the ladder peaking his head into the room above and saw nothing.

"Great Jake's not here yet that means I can sneak into my bed without being found."

He then climbed up into the bedroom changing his clothes and falling asleep.

**Remember if you guys have suggestions for who can be who just tell us 'cause we would really appreciate it. Anyway review.**

**L-ater**


	5. Beat The Clock? Umm Okay

**Authors notes: Me here and I want to say something or rather. What was it now...I don't know but look more people.**

**John(Dragonbornmatt's OC): Edge**

**Zalgar (ZalgarTheLostHero's OC): Randy Orton.**

**That's it for now. On with the chapter! We do not own AT or the wrestling concept.**

Episode 5: Beat the Clock? Umm Okay

"Hardy!"

Rays had entered Hardy's locker room while he was finishing up his face paint.

"Yeah."

"Got some news for ya. Not only is your and the champs match's going to be a beat the clock challenge but it will also be a Pick-Your-Poison match."

"Pick-Your-Poison? What does that mean?" He said finishing his face paint.

"Again I keep forgetting. This type of stipulation is when the opponent, that's you, gets to choose who the person they must face for that night."

"Oh cool. So who's the champion?"

"That would be Edge. He will go first so I advice you to find someone before his match starts."

"Yeah."

**...**

Ding Ding Ding

"THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS A BEAT THE CLOCK CHALLENGE MATCH AND A PICK-YOUR-POSION MATCH. TO THE WINNER THE STIPULATION TO THE MATCH AT DECEMBER TO DISMEMBER FOR THE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP!"

Edge's theme "You Think You Know Me" plays.

"INTRODUCING FIRST FROM TORONTO ONTARIO CANADA HE IS THE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION! THE RATED R SUPERSTAR...EDGE!"

BMO: And this crowed is in an uproar 'cause here is the Rated R Superstar Edge!

Peppermint Butler: And why wouldn't they be! This the nine time World HeavyWeight and one of the longest reining Intercontinental champions. What's there not to be excited about!

Edge had entered the ring while the crowed still cheered him.

Hardy's music plays.

Peppermint Butler: What's Hardy doing here? He can't put himself in this match!

BMO: He can't but that doesn't mean he can't get a better look at the action.

Hardy had walked around the ring taking a seat at the announcer's table while Edge still watched him. He adjusted the headset sitting next to Peppermint Butler but before he did that he had something to say.

"Hey Edge! Your opponent tonight...is this guy."

Batista's music begins to play.

"AND HIS OPPONENT FROM WASHINGTON, D.C THE ANIMAL, BATISTA!

Peppermint Butler: Ah man Hardy's has chosen non other then the Animal Batista to be Edge's opponent!

BMO: Hardy it is very nice to meet you.

Jeff: Thank you BMO.

Peppermint Butler: So Hardy if you happen to win the beat the clock challenge, what match would you choose?

Jeff: Well I really don't know what I would chose but I want to see if Edge can beat Batista.

Ding Ding Ding

Both men lock up and Edge quickly puts Batista in a headlock but is then pushed into the ropes bouncing back and runs into a clothesline by Batista.

Peppermint Butler: Things don't look good for Edge in the beginning of this match as he's tossed out of the ring landing hard on the padding.

Batista then goes after him and throwing him into the barrier. He had picked him up once more fixing to throw him into the steel steps however Edge manage to reverse this and threw Batista into the steps instead causing the top part to come off. He then picked up Batista rolling him into the ring as did he. He then rolled Batista onto his back then going for the pin.

One. Two-

Peppermint Butler: And Batista powers out at two! We are now four minutes and thirty seconds into this match.

BMO: Edge needs to work fast or Jeff is going to pick the stipulation for their match at December to Dismember.

Jeff: That's right but Batista's has hard has they come.

Edge had brought Batista back to his feet and hooked his head within his arms. He then brought his arm over his head lifting him up off the ground turning a little and planting him back on to the mat body first causing him to flip onto his back from the impact. Edge then sat up getting a crazed look on his face as he went into one of the ring corners grabbing onto the top rope right while his left one taunted Batista telling him to get up. Batista had got up as he turned around Edge had speared him.

Peppermint Butler: Edge hits the spear and now for the cover!

One. Two. Thr-

BMO: Batista barley kicks out. And Edge is in disbelief.

Edge repeated what he did moments ago looking for a second spear. As he ran towards Batista he ran into his boot face first falling onto his back. Has he came back up to his feet Batista had picked him up hitting him with a spinebuster.

Peppermint Butler: And Batista is feeling it!

Edge had began to up but before he could get off his knees Batista had shoved him between his thighs flips him into the air and slamming onto the mat with a tremendous amount of force behind it causing Edge's head to bounce off the mat.

Peppermint Butler: THE BATISTA BOMB! Edge might be down for the count!

Jeff: I wouldn't count on that.

One! Two! Thr-

BMO: I don't believe it Edge as just kicked out of the Batista Bomb!

Batista had then picked up Edge throwing into the ropes but as he came back he had speared him.

Peppermint Butler: Edge hits the spear! EDGE HITS THE SPEAR!

BMO: And now for the cover.

One! Two! Three!

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER THE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION, EDGE!"

BMO: And Edge as finished the match within ten minutes and twenty-three seconds. If Edge is going to choose the stipulation for his match come December To Dismember.

Peppermint Butler: Well Jeff good luck in your match tonight.

Jeff: Thanks.

**Later on**

"THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS A BEAT THE CLOCK CHALLENGE MATCH!"

Jeff's music plays

"INTRODUCING FIRST FROM CAMERON, NORTH CAROLINA THE CHARISMATIC ENIGMA...JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEFFFFFFF HARRRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDYYYYYY!"

Peppermint Butler: Jeff Hardy has had an impressive winning streak as of the start of his OWE debut.

BMO: No kidding. Hardy has beaten the World HeavyWeight, he beat Batista, and he won the fatal four way match to become the number one contender for the Intercontinental championship.

Jeff had slid into the ring as the crowed cheered him. Soon enough Edge had appeared on the tron holding his tittle.

"Hey Hardy I bet you had fun making Batista my opponent didn't you. Well here's my opponent for you."

Randy Orton's theme "Voices" plays as the crowed goes into a frenzy and several girl screams can be heard.

"AND HIS OPPONENT FROM ST. LUIS, MISSOURI HE IS THE VIPER RANDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYY ORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTONNNN N!"

Peppermint Butler: And this crowed is on their feet 'cause here comes the Apex Predator Randy Orton!

BMO: Jeff is defiantly going to have his hands full.

Orton had entered the ring going across ring going towards the ring corner that was to the left of Jeff. He grabbed onto the two top ropes he looked at Finn before climbing to the second turnbuckle looking towards the crowed with a smile before lifting his arms making his signature Legend Killer taunt. He came down seeing Jeff in the opposite corner ready for the match.

Ding Ding Ding

Peppermint Butler: And we start this match with both men circling around he ring keeping their distance from each other.

Both men lock up and Jeff takes a kick to the gut followed by and uppercut and stumbles onto the ropes. Randy then tosses Jeff off the ropes as he comes back Randy delivers a clothesline to him. Jeff quickly gets up to be clothesline again and then for a third time. Upon getting up for the fourth time Jeff had attempted for a clothesline of his own. Randy ducked Jeff had turned only to be scooped up and slammed hard onto the mat.

Peppermint Butler: There are now eight minutes and forty-two seconds left for Jeff to get the pin.

BMO: Well seeing how things are right now Jeff's going to have to pick up the pace.

Randy had then picked up Jeff throwing him into the corner and ran after him only to run into Jeff's boot. Jeff had then jumped up the the second rope jumping off and delivering a cross body to Orton.

Peppermint Butler: Hardy lands the cross body and now the cover.

One-

BMO: And Orton kicks out at one.

Peppermint Butler: Hardy is going to have a tough time beating Orton after all he is the number one contender for the OWE championship.

Jeff had piked up Randy tossing him into the rope and delivered a clothesline to him. Hardy then walked over to his legs picking them up and then spreading them apart. He then jumped delivering a leg drop to the body of Orton.

Peppermint Butler: And Hardy with a leg drop of his own kind!

From this Orton shot up still siting. Jeff took advantage and drop kicked him back down and went for the pin.

One. Two-

BMO: Orton kicks out a two. Only six minutes and fifty-two seconds left Hardy might need to go for that signature dive of his.

Hardy had then went to the top rope looking to go for his finisher but was cut short from an elbow by Orton.

Peppermint Butler: And Orton cuts off Hardy and-what's Orton thinking?

Orton had begun punching the tip of Hardy's head and grabbed his head placing it within his arm and placing one arm over the back of the neck of Hardy dragging him off the top rope 'til his feet meet with the two top ropes as Orton held him by the head to him from falling.

Peppermint Butler: I think Orton's going for that patented DDT of his. And from the top rope!

The ref began counting before Orton would be disqualified.

One. Two. Three. Four-

THUD

Peppermint Butler: Orton hits the DDT! Jeff might be out cold from the impact.

Orton had then flipped Jeff on to his back and went for the pin.

One. Two. Thr-

Just as the ref was about to count three he saw Jeff's leg on the bottom rope which broke the pin attempted.

BMO: Jeff some how managed got his leg onto the rope and is still in this match.

Peppermint Butler: But he only has four minutes and twenty-two seconds left in this match I don't think he might not be able to pull it off.

Orton had then began to walk away from Jeff but quickly turned back going on to the floor clutching his hands into fist has pushed up and down off the mat slamming his hands repeatedly on the mat right in front of Hardy taunting him to get up.

Peppermint Butler: Randy posed and ready.

Hardy had gotten up to his feet facing the turnbuckle as Randy quick as ever attempted to go for his finishing move. He jumped up wrapping his arms under and above Hardy's head looking to slam him down to the mat. However, Jeff some how managed to throw him off. Randy quickly got up going for a clothesline, Jeff ducked and ran up the turnbuckle jumping off it turning his body making the back of his leg connect with Randy's skull.

Peppermint Butler: WHISPER IN THE WIND! HARDY HITS THE WHISPER IN THE WIND! AND NOW THE COVER!

One! Two! Thr-

BMO: Orton kicks out! ORTON KICK OUT! AND ONLY TWO MINUTES LEFT IN THIS MATCH!

Jeff truly couldn't believe it. 'What do I have to do to beat this guy?' he thought to himself. Jeff had gotten up once more and head up to the top rope readying himself for his top-rope dive however something else happened. Right has he was about to do it Orton sprang up wrapping his arms around his head taking his jump which placed both men in the center of the ring as both bodies hit the mat and the impact caused Jeff's body to flip over to his back.

Peppermint Butler: THE RKO! RANDY HITS THE RKO! THIS COULD BE IT!

Randy went to cover Jeff hooking his legs.

One! Two! Thr-

It was as if the whole world froze. Was this going to be the Charismatic Enigma's first lost and before his title match.

Thr-

Jeff's hand shot up barely making it before the three count.

BMO: OH MY GLOB JEFF KICKED OUT JEFF KICKED OUT!

Peppermint Butler: Only one minute remaining in this beat the clock challenge match. What is left of Jeff Hardy?

Orton had then began picking up the seemingly life less Jeff Hardy and looked to go for another RKO. But Jeff broke the hold he had on him kicking him in the gut hooking his head between his arm and flipped his own body making his other arm hook under Orton's head as they both hit the mat and Orton's head bounce off flipping him on to his back.

PEPPERMINT BUTLER: HARDY LANDS THE TWIST OF FATE WITH ONLY SEVENTEEN SECONDS REMAINING IN THIS MATCH! But he's not going for the cover.

Instead of going for the cover Hardy had climbed up to the top-rope closest to Orton. He then jumped of flipping in mid air landing on the body of Orton and then went for the cover.

One! Two! THREE!

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER JEFF HARDY!"

Peppermint Butler: HARDY'S DONE IT HE WON THE MATCH AND WITH ONE SECOND REMAINING!

Jeff had then got out of the ring and grabbing a mic.

"Hey Edge. You-you better be ready for December To Dismember. Cause it's going to be an Extreme Rules Match!"

Peppermint Butler: Is Hardy crazy? He's made the match and Extreme Rules Match!

BMO: And the crowed is loving this idea. Boy won't we be in for a treat come December To Dismember!

**Next chapter will be the title match at December To Dismember. I really hope to use these guys in the future as well. 'Til next time.**

**L-ater**


	6. Rated R or Rated E for Extreme

**Authors notes: Me here and...look more people to distract you with.**

**Steve W. Wilson (MarkellBarnes360's OC): CM Punk**

**Bloodlust (DarkLord990's OC): Kane**

**Donny: Mark Henry**

**The Old Tart Toter guy: Rick Flair**

**Party Pat: Zack Ryder**

**Something else too, if you guys think that an OC of yours would be good for this story PM me or Equanox about them and it could be possible that they will appear here. Anyway on with the story 'cause...IT'S TITLE MATCH TIME! We do not own AT or any wrestling concept.**

Episode 6: Rated R or Rated E for Extreme

Hardy had been in his locker room preparing for his match while also watching the other matches before his started. During the time between matches some of the superstars would be interviewed for their thoughts about their up coming match. One of those guys who had been interviewed were non other than Edge.

(Depending on where they are that is who interviews them for example; they are in the Ice Kingdom so they get interviewed by penguins with translators)

"Hello people I am here with the current Intercontinental champion the rated R superstar...Edge! So tell us Edge, you're going to be going one on one against the new comer Jeff Hardy. What are your thoughts."

"My thoughts? Well seeing as thou I've been in so many matches like this and this is Jeff's first no-disqualifications for a title, he has no chance of winning. Hardy has never been in a title match before, Hardy doesn't have what it takes to win this title. What is he like fourteen? The point is, all of Hardy's victories where all based on sheer luck and nothing else."

He then left back to his locker room saying nothing else.

"Well Edge we'll see if it's luck."

**Later one**

"Hello everyone once again and joining me is non other than the Charismatic Enigma the one and only...Jeff Hardy! Jeff earlier tonight Edge had commented that your undefeated streak is nothing but a fluke. Care to comment on that?"

"Well Edge is right. I've never been in a title match before but that doesn't mean I don't have what it takes to win. You see he might be rated R for whatever reason but I'm rated E of extreme. And I'm going to be taking Edge to the extreme and win the Intercontinental title. Now if you don't mind, I've got a match to get ready for."

**...**

"THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS AN EXTREME RULES MATCH AND IS FOR THE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP!"

Hardy's music plays as he come out full of energy as the crowed cheers him.

"INTRODUCING FIRST FORM CAMERON. NORTH CAROLINA THE CHARISMATIC ENIGMA...JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEFFFFFFFFFF HARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDYY YYYYYYYY!"

Jeff had run down the ramp sliding into the ring going up to the top rope exciting up the crowed.

Edge's music had then played making white smoke appear at the ramp entrance as the crowed began to cheer once more. Edge had then appeared from the smoke wearing black shades and a black open coat with the Intercontinental title around his waist.

"AND HIS OPPONENT FROM TORONTO, ONTARIO CANADA HE IS THE CURRENT INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION! THE RATED R SUPERSTAR...EDGE!"

Edge had slid into the ring seeing Hardy in the upper left corner of the ring from where he was. He stood up taking off his shades and his coat thing tossing them outside the ring handing the ref his title who took it out side the ring telling the others to ring the bell.

Ding Ding Ding

Peppermint Butler: And now we are going to start this extreme rules match for the Intercontinental championship. Edge vs Hardy.

Both men locked up Edge quickly put Jeff in a headlock. He then threw Jeff into the ropes as he came back he ran right into Edge's boot. Edge had picked up Hardy bringing Hardy's arm over his head has he lifted off the ground tossing his body onto the ropes stomach first making him groan in pain.

BMO: Edge tossing Jeff onto the ropes. That's got to hurt.

Jeff had fallen on to the ringside. Edge had kicked him out off of the ringside onto the floor. Edge exited the ring from the right side heading towards Hardy. Jeff had quickly come back to his senses seeing Edge quickly approach him he ran onto the steel steps jumping off them turning his body so that his legs connected with Edge causing both men to fall.

Peppermint Butler: Jeff with a daredevil move almost crashing into the barrier!

Jeff had gotten up and had looked under the ring to find a weapon that he could use. Lucky for him there happened to be several matches before his so there were plenty of weapons to use so he grabbed a steel chair. Edge quickly hit him with a boot to the face again then tossed him into the steel steps moving the whole thing.

BMO: Edge now taking control of the match.

With Jeff down Edge decided to take out some weapons himself. He thrown the chair Jeff took out and threw it into the ring and had then took out a ladder, another chair and a table. He threw the chair into the ring and had slid the ladder and table into the ring. He walked over to Jeff picking him up tossing him into the ring as he rolled in too. He picked up one of the chairs then slammed it onto the back of Hardy causing him to shout in pain.

Peppermint Butler: Hardy taking a hard shot from the steel chair by Edge!

Edge had drop the chair and set the table in one of the corners of the ropes. He had picked up Jeff wanting to toss him into the table but Jeff managed to reverse it tossing Edge into the table as he goes right through it.

BMO: Edge as just been thrown right through the table!

Jeff had come back to his senses seeing Edge siting in the corner with the broken table. An idea had hit. _Time to go extreme! _Jeff had walked over to Edge grabbing on to the two top ropes climbing onto the second rope then jumped up kicking his feet up into the air as he came down slamming both legs into Edge causing Edge to groan in pain as he fell onto his side as Jeff rolled back up on to one knee.

Peppermint Butler: Jeff Hardy with a very impressive move!

Jeff had then picked up one of the chairs and slammed it against the arm of Edge making him shout in pain as he rolled out of the ring to avoid anymore pain to his arm.

BMO: Edge might have injured his arm there.

Edge had gotten back up to his feet only to see Hardy jump over the ropes. Hardy had landed the cross body on him rolling away from him. He looked under the ring finding another ladder and decided to take it. He tossed it into the ring than tossed Edge back into the ring. He then climbed up onto the ringside and started climbing to the top-rope. Edge noticed and quickly tried to stop him punching the tip of his head to make him lose his balance. Jeff however managed to knock Edge off from the top-rope preparing to go for his finishing maneuver. He then jumped off flipping in mid-air but instead of landing on Edge he hit the mat with a big THUD unfortunate for him Edge managed to move at the last second leaving Jeff wide open in the center of the ring. He slowly began to get up only to be hit by a spear from Edge.

Peppermint Butler: Edge hits the spear and with it Jeff's chances at the title.

Edge had then hooked both of Jeff's legs.

One. Two. Thr-

BMO: Jeff manages to kick out!

Edge then goes over to one of the ladders picking it up and slamming it onto Jeff making him jolt up from the metal steps that were slammed onto his back. Edge had then dropped the ladder and picked up Jeff placing his arm over his head and grabbed Jeff's pants picking him up turning him and Jeff and slammed Jeff's body onto the ladder causing Jeff to bounce off the ladder falling onto his back as Edge went for another cover.

One. Two. Thr-

Peppermint Butler: And Hardy kicks out once more! But I'm not sure if Hardy can take much more of this.

Edge had picked up Hardy tossing him into one of the ring corners. Edge ran after him looking to spear him into the corner only to run into Jeff's boot. Jeff then took this opportunity and quickly went up the top-rope and jumped off it turning his body in mid air making his leg connect with Edge's head.

Peppermint Butler: Hardy lands the Whisper in the Wind! But can he still win this match?

Jeff had slowly began to get up as the crowed chanted his name. "Hardy! Hardy! Hardy!" Jeff had gotten up to his feet seeing that Edge did as well. He then hit Edge with a clothesline for him to get back up to be hit with another clothesline and then another. Edge had then attempted a clothesline of his own only for Hardy to duck. He kicked Edge in the gut, hooking his head within his arm and swing his entire body hooking his head with his other arm as both came down to the mat.

BMO: Jeff Hardy hits the Twist of Fate! Cover him Hardy! No what are you dong?

Instead of going for a cover Jeff decided to do things his way, that being the extreme way. He set a ladder in one of the corners of the ring then climbing up the to the top-rope setting himself right behind ladder and went on to the ladder now towering over Edge. He then stood up on the ladder preparing himself to take a leap of faith. He then jumped off the ladder flipping in mid-air as he came down landing on Edge and covered him.

One. Two. Three.

The crowed went into a frenzy for the victor go the spoils and being the enigma becoming a future icon.

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND THE NEW INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION THE CHARISMATIC ENIGMA JEEEEEEEEEEEEEFFFFFFFFFF HARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDY!"

Peppermint Butler: What an amazing match! Both men gave it their all in this incredible match. And in the end Jeff Hardy as one his first of what could be many titles!

BMO: Hooray for Jeff Hardy winning his first title match I knew he could do it!

Jeff had exited high-flying his fans that were in the front row has he held his title on his shoulder. He made his back towards the entrance ramp has he held his new title high over his looking out towards as the crowed cheered for his victory. We went back into the backstage area many superstars praised him for his first title victory but one superstar didn't more or less he confronted him. The guy looked to be a year or two older than him he wore black jeans that had lightning going around it and wore a dark blue shirt that had a hurricane in the background with white lightning in front of it. He had dark blue hair that was spiked in the front with a spike strand hanging in front of him.

"So your Jeff Hardy?" The guy examined Jeff and just scoffed. "Does Kevin really think that the future of the OWE is in this kid?"

Jeff took a bit of offense to his comment. "What's your problem man?"

"Don't now really. But if you are going to even think about becoming the next OWE champ then...well just watch my match."

He walked away in the direction Jeff had just came from leaving the Charismatic Enigma wondering 'who was he?'

**...**

Later that night Hardy resigned in his locker room watching the other matches that were a part of the December to Dismember event. The main event was what he was most interested in. It was for the World Heavyweight title Shawn (aka Jake) had been defending it against the man he had talked to earlier.

"AND HIS OPPONENT FROM SAN DIAGO, CALIFORNIA MATT STORM!"

"So that's his name."

Jeff continued watching the match mainly focusing on Matt. He saw all of his moves no doubt that this guy was a high flyer and his skills were incredible, being able to deliver high-end kicks from off the ropes, his offensive ground moves that consisted of combinations of kicks, chops and punches. This guy was incredible having the impressive stature of power and speed. He continued to watch the match.

He saw Matt ready Shawn into a suplex possession grabbing onto his pants making a quick jump before quickly lifting Shawn off the ground and slamming him hard onto the mat but didn't cover him. Instead of covering him Matt jolted up onto his feet heading towards the ropes as he grabbed onto them waiting for Shawn to get up. As Shawn got up he turned to Matt and then was super kicked by him who turned his back on Shawn with a fist in the air as he walked over to the closest ring corner readying himself for something but Jeff didn't get to see what. Miz and Santino had run into the ring and began attacking Matt and Shawn resulting in a disqualification.

"Aw man I got to help them!"

**Returning to the ring**

Now Miz and Santino were focusing their attack on Matt, beating him into a corner stomping on him.

Peppermint Butler: This is madness what are Miz and Santino doing here? They have nothing to do with this match!

Miz had picked up Matt throwing him in Santino's direction running into a steel chair from Santino. They then went back to attacking Shawn with fist, feet and a steel chair that was until someone's music played.

BMO: Look! Here comes Jeff Hardy!

Jeff came running out from the back running towards the ring to help his friend. He slid right into the ring and began punching Miz then Santino then Miz then Santino until he clothesline Santino out of the ring and suplexed Miz onto the steel chair that Santino dropped after which he rolled out of the ring feeling the pain in his back from the impact. ('cause like most people who jump others in wrestling they can't take the slightest bit of pain) Jeff had went over to the ropes shouting at Miz and Santino to get back in the ring and fight him but they continued to walk backwards up the ramp. Jeff had asked on of the penguins to hand him a mic.

"Santino! Miz! Hold on just a second. We are not done here not by a long shot. So how about you face us a 3-3 tag team match tomorrow night! That is, unless you guys are, scared?"

Both men refused the mentioning of them being scared of a fourteen year old and accepted his challenge with the enigma holding his title high above him in one hand while saying "see you tomorrow" at them.

**For those of you who watch WWE just try to guess the next event. You'll probably get it right. Also don't expect as many updates from me 'cause I will soon be going back to school. Just look at my profile to know how I feel about school. But yeah don't know what else to say other than review.**

**L-ater**


	7. Tag Team Payback

**Authors notes: Me again and this time with no distractions. But I want to point out that I changed were Matt is from so he fits a certain TNA wrestler. Anyway new chapter along with new chapter in Intereview Time and When the Dark Begins to Rise. We do not own At or the wrestling concept.**

Episode 7: Tag Team Payback

"EVERYONE PLEASE WELCOME YOUR NEW INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION THE CHARISMATIC ENIGMA JEFF HARDY!"

Jeff's music then plays with the entire cheering in excitement. Jeff then came out with the title around his waist as he came down the ramp high-fiving his fans as he made his way to the ring. He slid into the ring going up to the top-rope removing the title from his waist and held it high above his head.

Peppermint Butler: And their you see the new Intercontinental champion Jeff Hardy. The man who is undefeated ever since he joined this company.

BMO: That is right and now look at him the new Intercontinental champion!

Jeff had placed his title around his shoulder holding it with one arm while holding a mic in the other.

"Hello fellow Ooocians! You know when I became the Intercontinental champion I asked myself, what now? It wasn't until I entered the building today that I knew what I wanted to do. You see that sign up there." Jeff had pointed up towards the crowd a star like sign that said "WRESTLEMANIA 25th anniversary" in white and blue outline. "I was told that at that event history is made and that legends are born. Now there is one person who as remained undefeated at that event that currently stands at 16-0. That man being the OWE champion, Undertaker. And come Wrestlemainia that man will be 16 and 1."

Hardy dropped the mic exiting the ring with his music playing leaving everyone astonished by his announcement.

Peppermint Butler: Has Jeff Hardy just challenged Undertaker to wrestlemafor the OWE championship?

BMO: I don't think he can do that. I mean, Wrestlemania is three months away how can he become the number one contender up until then?

Peppermint Butler: Well there is a way but Hardy is so new I don't think he'll be able to win it.

Jeff had went into the back and had run into Matt once more.

"Sup champ?"

"Pretty good. You do realize that our tag team match is next right?"

"I'm well aware of that. But what you're not aware of is that the only way for you to even face to Undertaker at Wrestlemania is if you win the Royal Rumble match at the Royal Rumble event."

"Then I'll just win the rumble."

"Yeah good luck with that. Just stay out of my way Miz is mine."

He walked away towards the locker room area to ready himself for the three on three tag team match.

**...**

Ding Ding Ding

"THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS A THREE ON THREE TAG TEAM MATCH SET FOR ONE FALL!"

Matt Storm's theme "One Of A Kind" had played. Only a few seconds later Matt had come out wearing the same alter he wore last night at December to Dismember only this time he wore black leather fingerless gloves. (should have said this before he wears black boots)

"INTRODUCING FIRST FROM BATTLE CREEK, MICHIGAN MATT STORM!"

As he made his way to the ring he would point a himself using his thumbs as the crowed chanted "Storm! Storm! Storm!" Shawn's music had then played with him coming out twirling around at the entrance while the crowed cheered.

"AND HIS TAG TEAM PARTNER, FROM SAN ANTONIO, TEXAS HE IS THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION, THE HEARTBREAK KID SHAWN MICHAELS!"

Shawn had walked down the stopping towards the center as he went down to his knees bringing his hands together and brought his head down and soon came back up with his arms spread out has he looked up at the ceiling as fireworks went off from behind him. He then jumped back up to his feet and continued to make his way to the ring. As he went into the ring Hardy's music began to play with it the crowed went into a frenzy and several girl screams could be heard. Jeff then came out full of purpose and energy stretching his arms out as he came out onto the stage.

"AND THEIR PARTNER FROM CAMERON, NORTH CAROLINA HE IS THE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION THE CHARISMATIC ENIGMA JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEFFFFFFF HARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDY!"

Jeff was on the stage has he flung out his hand right hand to the right then the same with his left only to the left then brought them up making a gun like sign with his thumb, index finger, and middle finger which activated fireworks to shoot out from the front sides of the stage. He went down the ramp high-fiving the good fans of the OWE. He then slid into the ring and went over to one of the ring corners climbing up the top-rope exciting up the crowd.

The Miz's music had begun to play as he came out wearing a red shirt that says "AWESOME" in white and had black boots on and was holding a mic in his hand.

"AND THEIR OPPONENTS FROM CLEVELAND, OHIO THE MIZ!"

Santino's music had then played with him coming out power walking wearing a GI shirt with a cobra sock puppet on his right hand.

"AND HIS PARTNER FROM CALABRA, ITALY SANTINO MARELLA!"

Santino had joined his partner at the ramp who hadn't moved any closer to the ring.

"So how'd you to enjoy that beating last night?" The Miz said in that ever so annoying voice of his. "And you Jeff Hardy, you had no business coming out to the ring and attacking us! It was UNACCEPTABLE!"

Jeff had grabbed a mic from the outside of the ring while Miz was ranting about.

"I had no business? What about you guys ruining the match?"

Santino had snatched the mic from Miz. "Hey! We were making a point clown face!"

Jeff had taken offense to Santino's remark about his face paint. Miz had taken the mic back from Santino.

"Silence you! But he is right. We sent a message directly towards you Shawn. Last night, me and Santino proved that we deserve a shot at your World HeavyWeight title."

Shawn had snatched the mic from Jeff. "The only thing that you've proven is that you deserve a nice beat down!"

"Haha very funny Shawn."

Matt had grown tired of waiting and took the mic from Shawn.

"Shut the hell up, call over your partner, and just take your beating like a man!"

He then flung the mic behind him causing it to bounce out of the ring.

"Very well then but you asked for it."

A huge red explosion was made at the entrance with it the area had turned red and the song "Burned" had played. A man had come out wearing black wrestling pants and a black tang-top both with flames on it. He wore black boots, a metal mask, he had a black leather glove on his right hand and had black hair. He looked to be eighteen but boy did he ever look like an evil demon from the Nightosphere. He also had on a black title belt that had red barbed wire as a design with a golden X as the center plate.

"AND THEIR TAG TEAM PARTNER THE HARDCORE CHAMPION KANE!"

Peppermint Butler: They chose Kane as their partner?! This isn't good at all!

BMO: Indeed it isn't. Kane was very successful in defeating Ray Mysterio last night at December to Dismember in their Extreme Rules match.

Kane had climbed up to the ring apron going over the top rope to enter the ring. He stood in the center of ring and brought his hands over his head and forcefully brought them down causing the four ring poles to erupt fire from out of them. He then took off his metal mask revealing another mask that was red. The masked showed his mouth, chin, nose and eyes. Jeff, Shawn, and Matt had reentered taking their side closest to the ring entrance while Kane, Miz, and Santino took their spots close to the announcers tables. Jeff decided to start things against Miz. While their partners waited on the ring apron corners.

Ding Ding Ding

Peppermint Butler: And we are starting this three on three tag team match with the Intercontinental champion vs The Miz.

Both men locked up and Jeff had kneed Miz in the gut and began punching him at the tip of the head backing him into the ropes. He then tossed him off the ropes as he came back Jeff meet him at the center hitting him with a clothesline. Miz had gotten back up only to be hit with another clothesline and then another. Miz had gotten up for the second time trying to hit Jeff with a clothesline of his own only for Jeff to duck. Jeff then pushed him towards the ropes throwing him off it. As he came back Hardy lifted him off the ground landing him on his knee.

BMO: And Hardy with the atomic drop.

Hardy then grabbed him Miz's the legs flipping him off his feet onto the Matt spreading his legs open. He then jumped bringing his legs together and came down landing his legs on Miz knocking the air out of him causing Miz to shot up in pain. Hardy then rolled up to his feet and drop kicked Miz back down. Shawn had leaned into the ring stretching his hand out towards Hardy for him to tag him in. Hardy thought for a moment and tagged him in.

Peppermint Butler: And now Shawn is in this match looking to get some revenge from last night.

Shawn had picked up Miz chest slapping with his arm right into the ropes. Shawn then threw Miz off the ropes as he went off the ropes before coming back to Shawn Santino had tagged himself in unaware to Shawn. Shawn had flipped Miz of the ground hitting the mat hard. To avoid any more pain Miz rolled out of the ring as Shawn tried to grab him back into the ring. Santino took advantage by attacking Shawn from behind beating him into the corner forcing the ref to break them up. Santino then tossed Shawn into his corner tagging in Miz so now that both were stomping Shawn into the corner. Santino went back to the apron while Miz continued to beat on Shawn. Miz then Shawn tossed into the ropes as he came back he leaped at Miz hitting him with a flying shoulder tackle knocking them both to the floor. Jeff and Matt stretched their arms out towards Shawn begging for the tag. Both Shawn and Miz slowly crawled towards their corner. Miz quickly tagged in Santino and began power walking towards Shawn who was inches away from tagging in one of his partners. Shawn then leaped towards Matt tagging him in making Santino turn the other way power walking back and tagged in Kane and went back on the apron.

BMO: Very strange by Santino but a tag is a tag so I guess it's Matt vs Kane now.

Matt looked almost bewildered by Santino's strange tag but soon shook it off 'cause here comes Kane. Matt and Kane soon entered a brawl delivering punch after punch to each other. Kane soon uppercut Matt in the jaw causing him to fall back to the ropes. Kane closed in on him only for Matt to begin hitting him with a combination of kicks to the legs, arms, and body. Matt then kicked Kane in the gut making him bend over. He then ran over to the ropes going off them and ran back to Kane hitting him with a running dropkick to the jaw making Kane stagger down to his knees. Matt then ran over the rope in front of Kane waiting for Kane to get back on his feet. Kane was then on one knee and Matt jumped up to the second rope and jumped off it turning his body and hitting the side of Kane's head with his leg knocking Kane to the mat. Matt once again ran over to the ropes as he came back to Kane he rolled on the mat flipping himself into the air planing on landing on Kane only for him to miss completely hurting himself quite badly.

Peppermint Butler: Matt using that unique style of offence of his using his entire body as a weapon but this time failing him.

Kane then picked up Matt landing a upercut causing Matt to stumble back into the corner trying to recuperate. Kane quickly clothesline Matt into the corner as he falls down to the mat. Kane had backed away possibly readying himself for something but we'll never know 'cause Santino tagged himself in.

Peppermint Butler: And Santino tagging himself in. That might not have been the smartest move.

Santino power walks towards over to Matt and begins kicking him into the corner.

"Wenk. Wenk. Wenk. Wenk."

Santino then stops at the count of four and picks up Matt tossing him into the ropes. As he comes back Santino hooks his arm lifting him off the ground slamming him onto the mat. Santino then stretched his arm out and took out the cobra sock puppet has as he put it on he folded into the shape of an arm snake.

BMO: Santino looking to use the cobra!

Santino then turned ready to strike with the cobra and walked right into a choke hold by Kane.

Peppermint Butler: What's Kane doing?! That's his partner!

Santino's eyes widened as he shook head pleading with Kane not to do what he was thinking. But Kane didn't care at all. He easily lifted Santino up in the air and just as easy slammed him down to the mat. Kane then left the ring heading towards the locker room area. Consider it payback for tagging yourself in Santino.

Peppermint Butler: Kane has just left Santino laid out in the middle of the ring in the middle of this match no less.

Jeff reached towards Matt trying to get himself in the match. Matt crawled towards Jeff tagging him in as Santino staggered himself back to his feet. Jeff jumped over the ropes and ran towards Santino hitting him with a clothesline. Santino quickly got back up only to run into another and another. Santino then tried to use a clothesline of his own only for Jeff to duck and kick him right in the gut. He then grabbed his head placing it between his arms and swung his entire body grabbing Santino's head with his other arm making them both hit the mat as Santino layed motionless.

BMO: Twist of Fate! Hardy lands the Twist of Fate! And now the cover!

One. Two. Three.

Ding Ding Ding

"HERE ARE YOUR WINNERS. THE HEART BREAK KID SHAWN MICHALS, MATT STORM, AND THE CHARISMATIC ENIGMA JEFF HARDY!"

Peppermint Butler: An amazing match up here tonight and Hardy comes out with the victory for his team.

BMO: Jeff Hardy seems to be unstoppable. How long will his undefeated streak last?

Sometime later Jeff had went into the locker room area and entered Ray's office.

"Hardy have a seat I want to talk to you about something."

"Am I in trouble or something?"

"No you're not trouble. Next week we have a press conference way before the show starts. Sense you're a champion and all."

"A conference? You mean with questions and stuff?"

"Yeah that's what a press conference is Hardy. So, you think you have what it takes to win the rumble?"

"Yeah. I mean I guess."

"You know I keep forgetting how little you know about this company. I'll tell you more about the rumble next week. Oh and that conference thing is being held at the Ooo royalty place. Alright?"

"Right."

Ok first off I used my phone to update this that is why this is in normal font. Three or so chapters or so until the Rumble event so you peps get to choose what matches you want to see 'til then. Simpley send it to me via PM. All the info like who vs who, sitipulation,all that stuff. Also if you have an OC of yours you want to see in this send me their info, who they could be, and if they are face or heel all PM 'cause that would be a long review. And on the note of reviews make sure you review.

WWE news: Yeah Jerry is ok. Long live the King!

TNA news: Jeff Hardy is Bound For Glory and I might be able to go to Arizona to see the event in person!

OWE news: Tonights episode is brought to you by my BlackBerry moble and...I HATE IT! Wish I had something better.

L-ater


	8. The Press Conference, Match, Thing

**Authors notes: Feeling very enigmatic today and too lazy to think of a match so I will use the match that DragonbornMatt has asked to see. Two chapters 'til the Royal Rumble chapter which means only more two matches asked by you guys nooooooooooooo. Anyway on with the show, press conference, match...let's just start this. We don't own AT or the wrestling concept.**

Episode 8: A Press Conference With Future Implications

Some time during the night Finn had left the tree house wearing his wrestling alter head to the Ooo royalty conference house thing. When reaching it the conference place he saw Rays, Matt, and a few other people he had yet to meet.

"Hardy about time you got here."

Rays was wearing a silver like suit with a black inner shirt he also had black shoes on.

"Alright Hardy follow me so we can get this thing started."

All of them entered the place seeing the many natives of Ooo from different kingdoms. They walked past them heading towards the far end of the room sitting in the seat at the table ready to get this conference over with. The crowd of people all talked practically at the same time.

"Um you. Yeah you fire guy."

"Mr. Rays are you planing to have the other kingdom appearances like you did last year?"

"Yes. Now next question. Umm... you, guy with the glasses."

"Mr. Hardy do you consider yourself as the superb high-flyer in OWE?"

"Well I'm pretty good, but I wouldn't say I'm the best."

"Alright next question. You guy wearing a Matt Storm shirt."

"Matt do you consider Hardy as a friend or an enemy? And will you be going for the World HeavyWeight title come Bound For Glory?"

"I consider Hardy as a rival. As for that title, I'm going into Bound For Glory as the World HeavyWeight champion."

"Ok you with the blue streaks in her hair."

"Hardy will you be appearing at No Way Out?"

"Uh maybe."

"Ok you in the black shorts."

"Punk are you going to enter the Money in the Bank ladder match at Wrestlemainia?"

"You know I am. And you know I'm gonna win it for the fourth year in a row."

"Alright two more questions and then we're gone. You Jeff Hardy wanna be."

"Jeff do you have what it takes to end Undertaker's undefeated streak at Wrestlemainia? I mean you've only been in the OWE for almost a month."

"If I wasn't sure about beating Undertaker at Wrestlemainia I wouldn't have challenged him. As a matter a fact I'll even put my Intercontinental title on the line!"

"Wow Hardy." Said Rays. "Way to make that possible match more interesting. Alright one more question. You next to the bear wearing a "Best In The World" shirt."

"Matt if Hardy wins at Wrestlemainia are you going to challenge him at Genesis for the OWE title?"

"Well it all depends if Hardy can beat Taker at Wrestlemainia which is something I have yet to do. But if he will have earn a tremendous amount of respect me and all the other superstar. But if he happens to win then I will challenge him."

"Alright this press conference is over see you guys about are year from now."

**...**

"Edge get in here!"

Edge entered Rays office wearing a black shirt with a red star and a grey R in it. He also had on black those wrestling pants things...I don't know the name okay.

"What? This about my rematch for _my _title 'cause I deserve a rematch!"

"I'm well aware that you have a rematch clause but now I have something else in mind. Right now there are two people who deserve a title match at the Royal Rumble event one being you and the other being Randy."

"Randy? What has he done to deserve a title match?"

"Well for starters he beat you last week." Edge mumbled something that Rays couldn't hear but he just ignored it. "But I'm willing to give you a chance. If you can beat Shawn, tonight, then I will consider adding you to the title picture at the Royal Rumble. If you lose, then good luck in the Royal Rumble match. Now get out of here."

"Whatever. Beating Shawn is going to be easy you just watch."

**...**

"THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS SCHEDULED FOR ONE FALL!"

Edge's music played along with the white smoke that covered the stage entrance. The crowed began to cheer and Edge soon came out wearing his black shades and his open black coat.

"INTRODUCING FIRST, FROM TORONTO ONTARIO, CANADA. THE RATED R SUPERSTAR! EDGE!"

Peppermint Butler: This could be Edge's chance to go into the Royal Rumble a contender for the World HeavyWeight championship.

BMO: And if he loses like Rays said "good luck in the Rumble match."

Edge slid into the ring and went onto the rope having one foot on the bottom rope and the other on the middle rope. His left hand grabbed the top rope making the ropes shake while his other and was in the air with his thumb, index, and pinky finger sticking out.

Shawn's music then played along with the crowd cheering once more with him coming out wearing the World HeavyWeight title around his waist as he spun around the stage.

"AND HIS OPPONENT, FROM SAN ANTONIO, TEXAS. HE IS THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION, THE HEARTBREAK KID! SHAWN MICHAELS!"

Peppermint Butler: And this crowd is on its feet 'cause here comes Shawn Michaels!"

BMO: Shawn has been quite impressive as of late, grant it the his match at December to Dismember was ruined by Miz and Santino but he still is the World HeavyWeight champion.

Peppermint Butler: That is true. Not to mention that he has held the title since SummerSlam! That is quite impressive.

Shawn entered the ring standing across the ring from Edge. He handed the ref his title who simple put it in a corner of the ring and signaled for the bell to be rung.

Ding Ding Ding

Both men quickly lockup, Edge manages to back Shawn into the ropes managing to break the lock and toss Shawn off the ropes. Shawn came back and ran into a boot from Edge. Edge then picked up Shawn tossing him back towards the ropes only for Shawn to come back hitting him with a flying shoulder tackle. Both men quickly got back up and Edge was hit by a clothesline from Shawn. Edge quickly got back up only to be lifted up and land on Shawn's leg.

Peppermint Butler: And the atomic drop by Michaels.

Shawn waisted no time and delivered a drop-kick to Edge knocking him down close to the ropes. Shawn then dragged Edge to the center of the ring some what close to the upper-right ring corner. Shawn then went up to the top-rope looking to use his patented flying elbow drop. Right as he was about to jump Edge quickly sprang up and shoved Shawn off the top-rope and he crashed to the outside mat landing badly on his right leg. Shawn sat up and held onto his right leg by the knee, tightly.

BMO: I think Shawn might have injured his leg.

Edge waisted no time and went after Shawn easily knocked Shawn back to the floor with a kick to the face. Edge had then picked up Shawn tossing him back into the ring along with himself. Edge then stomped on the injured leg of Michaels causing him to shout in pain.

Peppermint Butler: Edge now focusing on the injured leg of Michaels.

Edge then picked up Shawn putting Shawn's arm over his head and put his over Shawn. The then lifted Shawn off the ground holding him up for a good three seconds and then slammed him down to the mat front first.

Peppermint Butler: And now Edge with the cover!

One. Two.

BMO: And Shawn kicks out at the count of two.

Edge picked up Shawn once again and tossed him into a ring corner. Shawn still managed to stand and so Edge coming quick and sidestepped out-of-the-way using the ropes as leverage seeing Edge crash into the metal ring post.

BMO: Edge, running into the ring post may now be in trouble!

Shawn hoped over to Edge picking him up from the floor had tossed him up and over him. Edge managed to land on his feet and turned only to be hit square in the jaw by a super kick from Michaels.

Peppermint Butler: Shawn with a unique way of using Sweet Chin Music has just laid out Edge!

BMO: But he used his bad leg! Can Shawn even go for the cover?

Shawn had sat in the ring corner recuperating from having to use his bad leg in an act of quickness. He crawled over to Edge and covered him, hooking the outside leg.

One. Two. Thr-

Peppermint Butler: Edge barely able to kick out!

Shawn sat up and began wondering what he has to do to end this match. An idea clicked in his head and he hoped over to the ring corner he was just at. He climbed up to the top-rope and waited for Edge to get back on his feet. Edge slowly got back up only to be knocked nearly half way across the ring by a flying drop-kick from Michaels. Thankfully he landed on his good leg but it still hurt.

BMO: Michaels with missile drop-kick!

Shawn crawled back to the corner lifting himself up using the ropes as support trying to ignore the pain the best he could. Shawn saw the positioning Edge was in and was ready to end this.

THUD

BMO: Shawn I is tuning up the band!

THUD! THUD! THUD

Edge managed to get up on a knee and had one foot flat on the ground as he heard the stomps that Shawn was making. If anything he was using his good leg which meant that he was going to be using his bad leg. Edge was fully up and Shawn took a huge jump towards him and shot his leg out at him only for Edge to duck just in time. Shawn brought his leg back feeling the pain of having missed the kick. He turned and now was hoping on one foot while he held his leg. Edge took advantage of the situation a grabbed Shawn by his throat inching a bit closer to the center of the ring before slamming Shawn down to the mat. With Shawn flat on his back Edge placed his legs over Shawn's arms and grabbed his good leg holding him in his own style of pin.

One. Two. Thr-

BMO: Shawn barely able to kick out of the Edge-O-Matic!

Edge now waisted no time and pulled Shawn to the center of the ring and spread his legs open and placed his leg between his legs and wrapped them around his own leg in the form of an X and turned Shawn's body so that he was standing applying a tremendous amount of pressure to Shawn's legs. He then bent them down in his direction placing his knee on the mat bringing Shawn's legs more towards him as a crazed face appeared on his face signifying the intensity of this hold. (Just think of this hold as a modified version of the Sharpshooter. Or simply look up Edgecator in google search)

BMO: Edge with the Edgecator submission hold on Michaels! I think Michaels has to tap!

Shawn was in agonizing pain from all the pressure that was being applied to his bad leg. He shouted in pain trying to reach the ropes but was so far.

Peppermint Butler: Michaels needs to tap or Edge is going to break his leg!

Shawn was practically inches away from the ropes and was almost able to reach it. But Edge pulled him away and re-locked the hold adding more pressure to the bad leg. Shawn could feel his leg about to snap. What other choice did he have, brake his leg and continue the match? Or tap out and save having a broken leg. He didn't have much of a choice but going into the Royal Rumble is better then leaving tonight with a broken leg.

Peppermint Butler: Shawn has just tapped out! I don't believe it!

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER THE RATED R SUPERSTAR! EDGE!"

Some people in the crowd were disappointed that Shawn tapped out but this was a fantastic match that deserved cheering.

BMO: It looks like this is going to be a triple-threat-match for the World HeavyWeight championship come the Royal Rumble.

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter, episode, press conference, match, thing. I still don't know. I wanted Shawn to win but I wanted to add a little extra to that match 'cause it will be shown along with the OWE title match and Royal Rumble match. Oh before I forget her is the kingdom appearance schedule thing. Check it out.**

**Current kingdom appearance for the year or whatever.**

**January: Royal Rumble Location: Grand Meeting of Ooo Royalty place.**

**February: No Way Out Location: An area in the Dark Forest where the shadow people live.**

**March: Wrestlemainia Location: The Grasslands.**

**April: Genesis Location: The Grasslands.**

**May: Sacrifice Location: The Underworld. (Rays knows Death)**

**June: Slammiversary Location: The Cloud Kingdom.**

**July: Destination Revelation Location: The highest mountain in Ooo.**

**August: Unbreakable Location: The Night-O-Sphere.**

**September: Turning Point Location: The Grasslands.**

**October: Against All Odds Location: Under the ocean.**

**November: Final Resolution Location: The Ice Kingdom.**

**December: Destination X Location: The Fire Kingdom.**

**Last and next year kingdom appearance**

**January: Hardcore Justice Location: The Underworld.**

**February: No Surrender Location: The Night-O-Sphere.**

**March: Bound For Glory Location: The Grasslands.**

**April: Backlash Location: In the Bad lands more specific The Desert of Doom underground colosseum.**

**May: Bragging Rights Location: Between the Candy Kingdom and Marcy's place. (fitting right)**

**June: TLC (Tables Ladders Chairs) Location: The Ice Kingdom.**

**July: Tsunamrecoil Location: The Beach Front Island at sunset.**

**August: SummerSlam Location: The Fire Kingdom.**

**September: Night of Champions Location: The Grasslands.**

**October: Clash Of Titans Location: The Cloud Kingdom.**

**November: Survivor Series Location: The Grasslands.**

**December: December to Dismember Location: The Ice Kingdom.**

**Long right? So two chapters remain 'til the Royal Rumble event and only two match ideas will be chosen for those next two chapters. Send in match ideas by a review or PM and OC information via PM and all that other stuff I say that I have forgotten at the moment. I'm gonna work on Legend of Zelda: Dimensional Crossings now.**

**L-ater**


	9. The Royal Rumble!

**Authors notes: A few new characters for this fic. One, being The Ooo Kingdom champion, Zen. Two, being one half of the OWE Tag Team champions, Jet Styles. And the other, the other half of the OWE Tag Team champions, Ryback. And the last being Cervantes. You will see more of these guys after Wrestlemaina. But in the mean time it's chapter time in which I decided to skip to the rumble because I am that lazy!**

**Also new people cheek them out:**

**The Train: The Train, he's so awesome that he's his own wrestler**

**And as always we do not own the wrestling concept or AT just... well I don't know a sock.**

Episode 9: The Royal Rumble!

About a week or two later the Rumble came. The arena was different, the stage looked the same other than above the tron was the Rumble sign with a gold crown above the first R. The entrance to the stage this time had metal doors that would normally be found on a castle. The ramp was still the same and so were the barricades. Black steel steps were at the four corners of the ring that led up to the red ropes that entered the ring.

Peppermint Butler: Welcome one and all to the Royal Rumble! So let's get this event started with the World HeavyWeight title match!

**Ding Ding Ding**

"THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS A TRIPLE THREAT MATCH FOR THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP."

Randy Orton's music played along with the metal door's slowly opening. Orton soon came out with it several girlish screams and cheers came.

"INTRODUCING FIRST, FROM ST. LUIS, MISSOURI. HE IS THE VIPER. RANDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ORRRRRRRRRTON!"

BMO: This crowed is on its feet for the Apex Predator!

Peppermint Butler: Randy is the most likely to win this match. About a month ago Randy went toe-to-toe with the Undertaker. There is no doubt in my mind that Randy can win this match.

Edge's music then played with him coming out wearing his sunglasses and black coat on as the crowed cheered him.

"AND FROM TORONTO ONTARIO, CANADA THE RATED R SUPERSTAR EDGE!"

BMO: Edge, one of the most top rated superstars in the OWE today. Edge defeated Shawn two weeks ago getting himself in this match.

Peppermint Butler: That was a great match but tonight is different.

Shawn's music then played with him coming out twirling around the stage with the world title around his waist.

"AND THEIR OPPONENT FROM SAN ANTONIO, TEXAS THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION THE HEARTBREAK KID SHAWN MICHAELS!"

Shawn walked over to the ramp and stood on both of his knees and looked up at the sky as fire works went off behind him. He continued to proceed to the ring, he went up the stairs and entered the ring and twirled towards the center of the ring. He then leaned towards the right and bent his right leg down and flexed his muscles and soon got back up to a regular stance and handed the title to the ref as Randy and Edge reentered the ring.

**Ding Ding Ding**

The three men looked at each other trying to figure out who they are going to go after. Randy went after Edge who was soon backed into a corner. Shawn then stepped in and tossed Randy into the ropes and as he came back he chest slapped him with his forearm. He then turned his attention to Edge and was kicked in the face. Edge then turned his attention to Randy. He picked him up and brought his head under his arm and placed Randy's arm over his head. He attempted to land the suplex on Randy however Randy managed wrap his leg around Edge's enabling Edge to lift him off the ground. Randy took advantage of this and quickly lifted Edge off the and slammed his back on the ground.

BMO: Randy with a suplex to Edge.

Randy got back up to his feet and kicked Edge out of the ring. As he turned around he was hit by a flying shoulder tackle by Michaels. Shawn picked Randy up and tossed him into the ring corner and chest slapped him with his forearm. Shawn was going to go for a second one but Randy ducked and continuously kicked Shawn into the corner. Randy then climbed up to the second rope and toward over Shawn unleashing punches to his temple. He then jumped make down to the mat after ten punches and grabbed Shawn's arm bringing him out of the corner and hit him with a clothesline. Randy then left the ring and focused his attention to Edge who was back to his feet. Randy ran over to him and hit him with a clothesline from behind. Randy picked him back up rolling him into the ring as he reentered himself. Randy kept his attention on Edge as he beat him into a corner long enough for Edge to stay down while he dealt with Shawn. Randy tossed Shawn into the ropes as he came back Randy scooped him up and quickly turned slamming Shawn on his back. Randy had that sadistic look on his face as he looked at Edge but soon turned his entire as he was slamming the mat with his fist as he looked at Shawn at ground level.

Peppermint Butler: And now Randy entering that other place that he can only go to.

Randy continued to slam his fists on the mat until Shawn began to had got back up on one knee. Randy continued to stalk the champion until he was back up to his feet, Shawn turned and Randy jumped up and hooked his arms under and over Shawn's head planing on bringing him down however Shawn managed to throw Randy off avoiding the RKO. As Randy came back up Shawn lifted him up landing him on his knee.

BMO: Shawn with the atomic drop.

Shawn then back away and hit Randy with the drop-kick knocking Randy away. Edge now was back up to his feet and clotheslined Shawn only for him to get back up to be hit with another clothesline. Shawn got back up and tried to land a clothesline on Edge only for him to dodge it and end up behind him. Edge then placed his hands on Shawn's throat and slammed him to the mat and hooked one of his legs.

Peppermint Butler: Edge with the cover!

One. Two.

BMO: And Michaels kicks out at two.

Edge then picked up Shawn and brought his head under his arm and grabbed hold of his pants and lifted him off the ground landing him on his head.

Peppermint Butler: Edgeacution!

Randy then came out of no where clotheslining Edge over the ropes. Randy turned and saw that Shawn was laid out on the ground but then returned his attention to Edge who was pulling himself back up with the second rope. Randy kicked his chest laying him between the top and middle rope. He then hooked his arms around Edge's head pulling him out until his feet were at the tip of the ropes. Randy looked around the area with a sadistic smile on his face hearing the crowed and then in a quick motion he brought both of them down on the mat, planting Edge on his skull.

BMO: Randy with the DDT!

Orton then slowly backed away, moving his arms like a snake, until he ended in a ring corner and grabbed onto the two top ropes waiting for Edge to get up.

Peppermint Butler: Randy looking for that punt to the skull something we haven't seen in a while!

Edge was on his knees now and Randy ran towards Edge looking for the punt but was hit by a super kick from Shawn.

BMO: Shawn from out of no where with Sweet Chin Music!

Edge quickly came back up to his feet and ran towards Shawn, spearing him.

Peppermint Butler: Edge with the spear!

Edge used the little energy he had left to perform that spear and barely had any strength left to immediately cover Shawn. Edge soon came back to his senses figuring out that Michaels was right next to him and covered him.

One. Two. Thr-

BMO: Michaels barely able to kick out!

Edge backed away wondering what he needs to do to end this match. He saw Randy close to the ring corner and prepared himself for another spear. Randy turned and Edge ran towards him and leaped for the spear however Randy caught him in mid-air with an RKO.

Peppermint Butler: Orton from out of no where with the RKO catching Edge in mid spear!

Randy sat up and went to cover Edge, hooking both legs.

One. Two. Thr-

Peppermint Butler: Randy nearly having this match won but Edge able to kick out in the neck of time!

Shawn then made a kip-up getting back up to his feet noticing that Edge was down and Randy was back up to his feet. Randy noticed Shawn was back on his feet and attempted to go for a clothesline only for Shawn to duck and deliver a super kick.

BMO: Shawn with Sweet Chin Music! And now the cover!

One. Two. Three.

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND STILL THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION. SHAWN MICHAELS!"

Peppermint Butler: Shawn has retained the title and is going to No Way Out!

**...**

Jeff was in his locker room watching the OWE title match, mainly focusing on Undertaker.

"And Undertaker with a chokeslam! And now a cover!"

One. Two. Three.

Jeff continued to watch Undertaker until he realized something.

"Wait, isn't he..."

Undertaker flipped his head back up extending his thung with his eyes rolled back with the OWE title hanging in his left hand in the air. His eyes came back revealing them as a lime green color.

"It can't be..."

Jeff left his locker room and ran into Rays' office.

"Hardy, what with the rush?"

"*pant* *pant* Undertaker, *pant* *pant* Lich, *pant* how?"

"Oh, that's because I gave him a body to use."

"Why!?"

"Relax Hardy I know what he's capable of. That's why I gave him a body that wouldn't let him use his powers not to mention he can only use that body with my permission."

"Wow Rays. I didn't think you could do that."

"There are many things that you don't know I can do. But trust me I would never dream of using them for evil only for entertainment. Now go get ready, the rumble's about to begin."

**...**

The Royal Rumble match started thirty minutes ago and several people were eliminated with the recent entry being number 19. The people who are currently in the ring are Matt, Kane, Miz, Del Rio and Batista. Batista and Kane were fighting it out with, surprisingly, Kane having the upper hand (remember Kane is like eighteen years old and Batista is like I don't know thirty something), Del Rio and Miz teamed up and were fighting Matt trying to knock him over the top rope as the clock ticked for the next entry.

3...2...1!

Santino's music played with him coming out from the metal doors with the sock-puppet on his right arm as he power walked towards the ring.

Peppermint Butler: And Santino being the twentieth entry in this Thirty-Man-Rumble match.

Santino then walked up the steel steps and entered the ring and was instantly knocked over the tope rope my Kane and spilled out to the ring-side in complete disbelief.

Peppermint Butler: Santino has just been knocked over the top rope in just a split second!

BMO: Bye Santino. You did your best I think.

Santino was walking back to the locker room keeping his attention on Kane who was waving good-bye to him. Kane turned back around and lifted up into the air and slammed back down curtsy of Batista.

BMO: Batista with a Spinebuster!

Peppermint Butler: That could prove to be very useful in the elimination of Kane. Cause remember folks the only way to be eliminated is to be thrown over the top rope and have both feet touch the floor.

Matt was tossed into a corner and fell to the mat feeling very exhausted having been the third entry in this match. Miz and Del Rio waited for him to get back up so they could continue to wear him down. Both men ran towards the corner were Matt was with Miz being the only one to succeed and with Del Rio, well, being caught by Kane and chokeslammed. Sucks right? Miz looked to get that corner clothesline of his but only found turnbuckle and stuck to the like a dart. Matt leaped to the second rope and leaped off it extending his left leg out and hitting Miz square in the face knocking him to the mat with his legs hanging on the second rope.

3...2...1!

The song "This Fire Burns" played along with the crowed beginning to cheer and soon a man came out. He looked to be eighteen or so and had blue eyes and black hair that was geled back. He was wearing a white shirt that had a hand holding a lighting bolt on the front and on the back were the words "Best of the World" all in red. He also was wearing hand bandages that both had red X's on the front one on each hand and wore black boots.

Peppermint Butler: Here is number twenty-one, CM Punk!

Punk took off his shirt and threw it towards the crowed revealing his white wrestling trunks that had blue around the waist, below that were five red stars that went around the waist and under that was a blue strip thing that also went around the waist. Punk ran into the ring and set his sights on Kane delivering a combo of punches, chops and kicks. He delivered a kick to the gut and ran towards the ropes aiming to land a clothesline on Kane but was caught by a super kick from Matt.

Peppermint Butler: And Storm, stopping Punk's momentum with a super kick!

Matt took advantage and took Kane's head under his arm and grabbed hold of Kane's pants. He made a quick jump before lifting Kane off the ground and slammed him hard onto the mat. Matt turned his attention to Batista and attempted to kick him in the gut only for him to catch his kick. Matt predicted that would happen and turned his body with his other leg came swinging and connecting with Batista's head bringing The Animal to his knees. Matt wasted no time and leaped to the second rope and sprang back kicking Batista in the back of the head taking him down. However Del Rio soon came and knocked Matt with a clothesline. He quickly picked Matt back up and aimed to toss him over the top rope only for him to reverse it and throw Del Rio over instead. Del Rio somehow managed to hang on to the ropes and stay on the apron Matt however jumped back and kicked Del Rio in the temple knocking him onto the floor and ultimately knocking him out.

Peppermint Butler: Matt, with the Lightning Kick, eliminating Del Rio and knocking him out!

BMO: Matt is in it to win it! And look here comes the next person!

3...2..1!

The theme "Meat on The Table" plays and out comes this massive man-beast-guy. He looks to be twenty-four or so and this dude is buff I mean like stronger than Mannish Man, Donnie, and The Train combine buff. He was bold and had a some what short beard. He wore a black leotard, it's called that, that the leg sleeves reached his top knee and had a massive gear design on it. He also wore black leather gloves and wore black boots. His hazel eyes showed a look of intensity as his head shook from the sheer intensity he created. The crowd chanted "Feed me more!" as he made his way down the ramp.

BMO: Del Rio is lucky he was eliminated 'cause here come entry number twenty-two, Ryback!

Ryback entered the ring and rammed CM Punk with a massive clothesline that completely flipped Punk. Miz went after Ryback only for him to be lifted up into the air and utterly tossed out of the ring.

BMO: OH MY GLOB! The sheer power of Ryback has just thrown Miz out of this match!

Ryback then turned his attention to Batista and kicked him in the gut causing him to bend over allowing Ryback to grab hold of his body and bring him towards his side. Ryback managed to lift The Animal into the air and brought him back down quickly moving to his head and under and over his head as the both came down to the mat with Ryback having preformed and incredible sit-out powerbomb neckbreaker combination.

Peppermint Butler: Ryback, with his signature Gear Trap Powerbomb, has just taken out Batista!

3...2...1!

The theme "Somebody's Gonna Get It" then played with a green grass ogre coming out. He had green hair that looked like it was combed but it wasn't, and wore a leotard made of leafs, he also didn't wear any shoes.

BMO: And here comes number twenty-three, Mark Henry!

Mark made his way into the ring and shoved anyone in his way, which was Matt, to reach Ryback. Both men faced off at the center of the ring with Ryback still having that intense look in his eyes but had a smug look on his face while Mark looked angry.

Peppermint Butler: And now the two rivals face off in the center of the ring!

BMO: Both of these men have a rivalry that dates back to Night of Champions when Ryback threw Mark off the ladder and threw the announcer's table to become the other half of the Tag Team champions.

Mark pushed Ryback away only for Ryback to try to kick Mark's head off. Mark manages to duck and go off the ropes and crossbody land on Ryback. Kane then came into the situation by doing what Ryback couldn't, which was shove his huge boot into Mark's face.

Peppermint Butler: And Kane with the big boot to Mark Henry!

3...2...1!

The familiar theme "Another Me" played with the crowd nearly blowing the roof off the building with their shouts, cheers, and screams, mainly those of the female gender, Hardy soon came out wearing an orange face paint that covered the top part of his face that has blue where his eyes were that went across his face and had blue strands above and below were the blue paint was. His clothes were still the same but he wore an orange belt that had light blue flame going across it.

BMO: This crowed is ready to explode 'cause here comes entry twenty-four, The Charismatic Enigma, Jeff Hardy!

Jeff ran down the ramp and slid into the ring and attacked Kane and soon kicked him in the gut that was followed by a Twist of Fate.

Peppermint Butler: And Hardy with a Twist of Fate!

Jeff saw Mark beginning to stagger back up to his feet but he kicked in the knee preventing him from getting back up and preformed another Twist of Fate.

BMO: And now a second Twist of Fate! This time to Mark!

Jeff then turned his attention to Ryback who was back up to his feet, he went off the ropes and jumped at Ryback to even clothesline him but it didn't take him down. Jeff repeated this twice more until Ryback was backed into the ropes. Jeff ran towards him to clothesline him over the ropes only for Ryback to lift Hardy over the ropes. Jeff managed to hand onto the ropes to avoid elimination, Ryback turned and saw that Jeff wasn't eliminated. Ryback looked to clothesline Jeff but was shot in the gut by Hardy thru the middle rope. Ryback felt some air come out of him and backed away holding his stomach allowing Hardy to climb to the top-rope.

Peppermint Butler: What's Hardy doing? Doesn't he know that he can still be eliminated!

Hardy reached the top-rope and quickly jumped off hitting Ryback with a missile drop-kick sending him into the far corner. Ryback was knocked into the corner and soon rushed by Mark Henry. Ryback managed to lift Mark over the top rope but Batista soon kicked Ryback in the face eliminating him as well. The entry counter was at ten now and Hardy tossed Batista over the ropes but he managed to stay hanging only for Batista to be hit by a Twist of Fate.

1!

The theme "I Am" plays and a white smoke fills the enter stage. A man in a black hood is visible thru the smoke, the jacket is sleeveless and is open, the hood is quite big and is slightly pointed so it covers the mans face. The man raised his right hand revealing that he in wearing a black glove from the front. The man brings his hand under the hood and slightly lifts it so that his nose and mouth are visible. He looks out towards the ring seeing what is going on and gets a smug smile on his face. He then squats down and quickly comes back up revealing himself. He has blonde hair that looks to be naturally spiked, blue eyes, and also a small beard. On the lower left corner on the inside of his jacket is a white circle with the letters J and S. The ends of the J were sharpened and the hook of the J encircles itself and the S creating the circle while the S is behind the J. The man brings his hand in front of him sowing off his gloves. He places his hands so that the fingers of one is behind the other but the thumbs are somewhat connected. The gloves show that the palms are white and has a black card design on it. On the left palm it shows a black ace of hearts card with a lone heart being in the center of the card having a ruby like color, next to it being another black card but with a sapphire like diamond in the center of it, and next to that being a half card black that has a half silver design of the JS that is on the inside of his jacket except it was surrounded by a half onyx spade. On the right palm a black card with an emerald clover in the center of it and next to it is the other half of the onyx card along with the of half of the JS design and the other half of the onyx spade. On the back of his jacket showed the exact card set that was on his gloves only the cards were white. He had black arm bands on that also had the JS design on them. He wore black shorts that went a little past his knees that also had the card set up his jacket had. He also wore white boots that had black strands that went down the sides that wrapped around the heel part of his boots.

BMO: Things continue to get more and more interesting 'cause here comes entry number twenty-five, the phenomenal Jet Styles!

Styles took of his jacket and threw it towards the crowd and entered the ring immediately going after Punk hitting him with a clothesline that was followed by drop-kick. Styles then turned his attention Matt barely avoiding a super kick and threw a round-house kick to the side of Matt's head creating a smack sound that echoed through the arena. Matt fell face first on the mat probably not knowing where he currently was. Styles then saw Hardy come from the corner attempting to clothesline him. Styles ducked and hooked his arm around the throat of Hardy and moved his leg behind Hardy's and in a quick motion he swept them both down to the mat making Hardy bounce off the mat onto his back.

Peppermint Butler: And Styles with Gale Force to Hardy!

3...2...1!

The theme "Nation Of Violence" with a dark man coming out. His head was iron, an actual iron bar, he had a wheel plate strapped to his body and wore black wrestling trunks.

Peppermint Butler: And now entry twenty-six, The Iron Locomotive, The Train!

Train jumped thru the middle ropes to enter the ring and headbutted Styles knocking him on the floor holding his forehead checking to see if he was cut. He probably was. Train picked Styles up and lifted him off the ground only to throw back down, hard.

BMO: The Train with a bodyslam!

The Train went to the ropes looking to splash on Styles but was caught by Punk who hoisted him on his shoulders and threw over the ropes only for him to land on the apron and for Punk's knee to connect to his jaw knocking him to the floor.

Peppermint Butler: And now Train being eliminated by a GTS from Punk!

Punk turned around and was grabbed by the throat by Kane. Kane lifted him in the air but Punk managed to break the grip Kane had on him and knocked him with a kick to the back of the head.

BMO: Punk with that patented kick to the back of the head!

To the side of Punk Matt jumped of the second rope and delivered a kick square to Punk's jaw. The impact turned Punk's body and mainly his head and now was facing the other way. Jeff saw this and ran towards Punk, he leaped at Punk and turned his body so that his legs would make contact with Punk's body which knocked him to the floor.

3...2...1!

The theme "Booyaka 619" with a man coming out. He wore a black mask that had a white cross with a red out line at the top of it, the mask some how resembled an eagle or falcon for how the gold like yellow design looked around the eyes and on both sides of the mask were the heads and sharp feathers of an eagle. He had a small black beard and brown eyes. He has several black tattoos on his arms and tattoos similar to the eagles on his mask. He wore red latex gloves that had black arrows on the front and black at the finger tips. He wore black wrestling pants that had the numbers 619 in white on the right side of the pants and a white belt that had "Ray" on the buckle.

Peppermint Butler: And now entry twenty-seven, Ray Mysterio!

Ray ran down the mat and jumped onto the apron and then onto the third rope. He jumped off the rope and landed on the now standing Kane but didn't take him down. Ray managed to Kane closer to the other end of the ring and preformed a hurricanrana tossing Kane over the ropes and out to the floor.

BMO: Ray, just entering the match has just eliminated Kane!

Ray turned his attention to Jet and was kicked in the gut which was followed up by a neckbreaker.

Peppermint Butler: And Jet with the neckbreaker to Mysterio!

Matt then came and threw Jet over the top rope only for him to barely hang on. With Matt thinking that he eliminated Styles he turned his attention to Hardy who was currently fighting Punk in the corner. Matt threw Hardy to the opposite corner of the ring only for Hardy to run up the turnbuckles and jump off the third, twisting his body in mid-air so that his leg would come in contact with Matt's head.

BMO: Hardy with the Whisper in the Wind taking out Matt!

3...2...1!

Santino's music played with him this time wearing a karate leotard and he wore dark blue shades that turned his eyes red. He also wore a mongoose sock puppet in his left hand while holding a mic in his right hand.

"Hello everyone. I am not Santino but his brother, Antonio Marella!"

Peppermint Butler: Is this even allowed? Santino was eliminated from this match!

BMO: What are you talking about that his brother, Antonio. Hope he does better than his brother.

Antonio (Santino) entered the ring and managed to avoid a clothesline from Punk and hooked his arm with his own and lifted him off the ground slamming him to the mat not only surprising the crowd but he surprised himself.

BMO: Well at least Antonio wasn't eliminated in one second like his brother.

Jeff went over to Antonio clotheslining him only for him to get back up and repeat what he did twice more. Hardy then kicked the man in the gut and positioned him between his thighs.

Peppermint Butler: What's Hardy doing now?

Hardy flipped Antonio into the air and tossed him behind himself landing Antonio on the ropes and over them, onto the apron.

Peppermint Butler: And Hardy with an amazing powerbomb toss combination!

Ray then did a baseball slide which eliminated Antonio.

BMO: Bye Antonio. Thanks for coming.

3...2...1!

The theme "I Won't Do What You Tell Me" played with a man coming out. The guys skin was tanned and he had long white hair and a white beard. He had a scar over his left eye and had gray like eyes. He wore black wrestling trunks and black knee pads and had multiple scars on his body.

Peppermint Butler: This might be the end of this match 'cause here comes entry twenty-nine, the four-time OWE champion, Cervantes!

Cervantes entered the ring and clotheslined both Jeff and Ray and delivered a boot to the face of Punk.

BMO: Cervantes laying waste to Hardy, Mysterio and Punk!

Matt looked to clothesline Cervantes only for him to duck and grabbed hold of Matt under his arms and grabbed hold of his shorts. He lifted him into the air and swung him around and slammed him to the mat.

Peppermint Butler: And Cervantes with Tidal Slam!

On the other side of the ring Jet watched the carnage Cervantes created waiting for his opportunity to strike. Cervantes turned his attention to Jet who had a smug look on his face.

BMO: And now the two former tag team partners face off.

Peppermint Butler: There is bad blood between these two. It dates back to Destination X when these two were the Tag Team champions and squared off in an Extreme Rules match for the vacant Hardcore title.

BMO: Styles would win the match by busting open Cervantes with his own beer bottle and later in the night he would abandon his partner for them to lose the Tag Team titles.

Peppermint Butler: Cervantes has yet to forget that night and since then he has vowed to make Styles pay.

Cervantes went for a clothesline only for Jet to duck. Jet kicked him in the gut without turning to face him and ran to the ropes. He leaped back at Cervantes and hooked his arm around Cervantes bringing them both down to the mat.

Peppermint Butler: And Styles with a springboard Gale Force!

3...2...1!

The theme "Rising Star V2" played with the crowd booing the final entry of the Rumble match coming out. His hair was black and spiked in large strands. He wore a black open leather jacket that had no sleeves. He wore baggy blue wrestling pants that had black flames on it and wore black boots. He also wore silver shades as he looked at the ring.

BMO: And now the final entry of this rumble match. Here comes entry thirty, the Ooo Kingdom champion, Zen!

Zen took off his jacket letting it drop to the floor and threw his shades into the crowd only for them to be thrown out to the ramp. Zen took his time in making his way to the ring feeling has thou that the people should wait on him. Back in the ring Styles continued to hammer down Cervantes and was soon kicked in the back of the head by Punk. Punk picked up his seemingly unconscious body and threw him to one of the ring corners. Punk ran after him and ran up the corner hitting Styles with a high knee. Zen then entered the ring and shoved Punk over the top-rope and having him spill over on the floor.

Peppermint Butler: Zen taking advantage of the situation and eliminates CM Punk!

Zen left the ring thru the bottom rope and crouched down so that he wouldn't be seen. Mat kicked Jeff in the gut and preformed his suplex move that laid out Hardy. Mysterio went off the ropes and caught Matt in a hurricanrana that landed him on the middle rope. Mysterio went off the opposite ropes and came a few feet away from Matt. Mysterio grabbed hold of the middle and top rope swinging his legs at Matt and knocking him back into the ring, staggering. Mysterio was then on the apron and grabbed hold of the top rope and jumped onto and off it looking to hurricanrana Matt out of the ring. Matt had enough sense left in him to know Mysterio was going to do this and meet him half way with a super kick.

BMO: OH MY GLOB! Matt has knocked Mysterio out of the air with a super kick!

Cervantes then came from no where and practically speared Jet in half.

Peppermint Butler: Cervantes from nowhere spears Styles!

Cervantes was resting on the on the ropes when Zen snuck up behind him and took him over the top rope and slid into the ring to avoid any pain from a very piss-off Cervantes.

Peppermint Butler: And now Cervantes being eliminated by a very sneaky Zen.

BMO: That's cheep!

Zen was detracted with the shouting Cervantes that he was wide open. Jeff then grabbed him by the leg and threw him over the top rope, eliminating him. Zen got back up to his feet and was speared by Cervantes.

BMO: And now Zen being eliminated by Hardy!

Peppermint Butler: Karma's a bleep-blop.

Jeff was then clotheslined into the corner by Matt and walks away without turning. Hardy walks out of the corner and Matt run at him. Hardy realizes this and attempts to clothesline Matt, as does he. Both men clothesline each other taking one another out. Mysterio sits in the corner recovering from the mid-air super kick he took seeing Styles beginning to get up from the spear that he took and jumps up to the second rope. Styles gets back up to his feet and sees Mysterio jump off the second rope and catches him and lets him hang by his legs.

Peppermint Butler: Styles has caught Mysterio! Is he going for the Styles Clash or the Jet Stunner?

Styles grabs hold of Mysterio's pants and bring him up and throws him off and hooks his arms under and over Mysterio's head positioning his head above his shoulder and lands on the mat releasing Mysterio making him fall back, unconscious.

BMO: Styles with the Stunner!

Styles then picks up Mysterio and throws him over the top rope and onto the floor. Styles turns and is hit with a super kick from Matt and spills over the rope and onto the mat. Matt thinking that he's eliminated and drops to his knees, completely exhausted. Jeff gets back up to his feet and sees that Matt is back up as well. Hardy throws Matt over the rope but manages to hang on and is hit with a Twist of Fate.

Peppermint Butler: Hardy has just eliminated Matt Storm and now he and Styles remain in this match!

Styles renters the ring and gets back up only to be clotheslined over the top rope and onto the apron along with Hardy.

Peppermint Butler: Both men are now on the apron this is anyone's game! Will it be the The Phenomena, Jet Styles or The Charismatic Enigma, Jeff Hardy!?

Both men fight it out on the apron throwing punches and kicks at each other. Styles attempts a kick to the head only for Hardy to avoid it and follow-up with a Twist of Fate laying himself on the apron and eliminating Styles. The bell sounds and the crowd goes in an uproar of excitement.

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER OF THE ROYAL RUMBLE MATCH, JEEEEEEEEEEFFFFFF HARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDY!"

Peppermint Butler: Jeff Hardy has done! JEFF HAS WON THE ROYAL RUMBLE MATCH! JEFF HARDY IS GOING TO WRESTLEMAINA!

Fireworks go off at the ramp and stage celebrating the tremendous victory for Jeff Hardy.

BMO: Congratulations Jeff Hardy on becoming the Royal Rumble match winner!

**There you go. Hoped you enjoyed it 'cause this is by far the longest thing I've made yet. And as you may have noticed more OC's based on TNA and WWE superstars.**

**WWE news: It's going to be CM Punk verses Ryback at Hell in a Cell in a cell match! Bring the pain!**

**TNA news: JEFF HARDY HAS BECOME THE TNA WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION! My reaction...you wouldn't believe it. Congrats Hardy.**

**OWE news: Finn (Jeff Hardy) has won the Rumble match! But what will happen before Wrestlemaina?**

**L-ater.**


	10. A Regular Episode in OWE

**Welcome back everyone DubbleDuelSword here with an update from my partner, Equanox. And as always we own nothing and if we did we'd be rich.**

Episode 10: A Regular Episode in OWE

Peppermint Butler: Welcome back to the longest running weekly episodic show, tonight is OWE!

Ding Ding Ding

"Introducing first! from Long Island, New York, Zack Ryder!" 'Oh Radio' played as Zack made his way down to the ring, spiking his hair and making an 'L.I.' with his fingers, the crowd roared as he threw his T-shirt."And his opponent from Cleveland, Ohio The Miz!"

'I Came to Play' played as The Miz gave his signature pose, and strutted down to the ring. The Miz threw his T-Shirt and locked up with Zack.

BMO: It looks like they're locking up

Peppermint Butler: And Miz put Zack in a headlock, but gets tossed over the corner

Zack was about to grab The Miz as he kicked him in the face, than climbed up to the second rope and delivered a double-axe handle, brining Zack to the mat.

BMO: The Miz gives Zack a nice axe handle there

Zack got up and quickly drop kicked Miz as he gave his signature fist-pump to the crowd.

Peppermint Butler: Zack can fist pump his way to victory,

BMO: No doubt about that, with the OWE Universe behind him; he can do anything he wants. Peppermint Butler and BMO had a conversation about Zack Ryder as he struggled to get out of The Surf Board Stretch; he succeeded and rammed The Miz back in the corner, and beat him down onto the floor.

Peppermint Butler: And Look at Zack going for, what he calls, The Broski Boot

BMO: And The Broski Boot Connects!

Zack Ryder had succeeded in his Boot, as he kicked The Miz.

Peppermint Butler: Here he goes, looking for the Rough Ryder!

Zack had backed up a few steps and then rushed at The Miz, jumping up, he delivered the leg lariat, or The Rough Ryder.  
Peppermint Butler: And He's looking for a cover!

One. Two. Three.

Ding Ding Ding

"Your winner, Zack Ryder!"'Oh Radio' played again as The Miz lay face up.

BMO: What a great match, but that's not all folks, we still have an epic main event coming up, between the fearsome Ryback and CM Punk, who will win in this epic battle! But first our second match of the night.

"Introducing first from Hollywood, California…Your Ooo Kingdom Champion…Zen!" 'Rising Star V2' Played as he walked down the ramp, ignoring the booing crowd, then climbed the turnbuckle and raised the title above his head. "And his opponent from Gainesville, Georgia, he is one half of the OWE Tag Team Champions, Jet Styles!" 'I Am' played as the crowd cheered, and he tossed off his hood, then sliding into the ring he took off his jacket and the bell rang.

Ding Ding Ding

Jet locked up with Zen only to be kicked in the gut, he stumbled towards the ropes, only to be dragged back and punched, repeatedly.

BMO: Styles is taking viscous blows to the head

Peppermint Butler: Yeah, and if he keeps taking hits like that, he's going to leave the arena on a stretcher

Zen backed Jet into a corner, and kept pounding away at his head, nearly using the entire 5 count.  
Zen threw Jet into another corner, and attempted to deliver an elbow to the jaw, but was met with a kick to the chest.

BMO: I think I see Styles making a comeback

Jet delivered a dropkick to Zen just as he turned around, then a clothesline, and another. Then he caught Zen with a tilt-a-whirl back breaker, and finally a springboard moonsault. Jet looked at the crowd, and they instantly got louder, cheering his name.  
Jet picked up Zen and placed him in between his legs, getting ready for the Styles Clash, but suddenly Zen lifted Jet off of his feet, and slammed his on his back.

Peppermint Butler: Jet was looking for the Styles Clash but Zen easily reversed it.

Zen picked up Jet and suddenly Ryback rushed into the ring, and delivered a Meathook Clothesline.

Ding Ding Ding

BMO: What is he doing here?!

"Your winner as a result of disqualification…Zen!"

"I had him, what're you doing here?" Jet said to Ryback as they both walked out of the ring.

BMO: I don't know what that was, but let's just get to the next match.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce at this time, Alberto Del Rio's personal ring announcer, Ricardo Rodriguez."  
"Señoras y señores Inpudent gente de todo el mundo Aquí les presento a usted el hombre cuyo destino fue sustraído en wrestlemania Es la esencia de la excelencia y el orgullo de México. Es Albertoooooooooooooo del R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-rio!"

'Realeza' played as he rode into the arena on a very regal looking black horse.

"And his opponent from, San Antonio Texas…He is the Heart Break Kid, Shawn Michaels!" 'Sexy Boy' played as he put his arms up and spun around the ramp, then ran into the ring. He entered his signature pose, as fireworks went off behind him. He threw his T-shirt to the crowd, and the bell rang.

Ding Ding Ding

BMO: Alright and the match has begun

"Wait wait!" Shawn said as he looked at the crowd, and Alberto stopped.

Peppermint Butler: What's he doing?

Shawn pointed towards the crowd, and then stomped his foot on the mat. Alberto charged at him, only to be knocked out cold by the Sweet Chin Music Super Kick.

BMO: My goodness, it's all over, he hit him with the Sweet Chin Music, it's all over!

One. Two. Three.

Ding Ding Ding

BMO: That was one of the fastest matches in OWE history…

Peppermint Butler: Yeah an entire…21 seconds…That's got to be embarrassing…

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, the Intercontinental champion, Jeff Hardy!"

Jeff's music played as he came out wearing his blue shorts and a white tang-top with his Intercontinental title wrapped around his waist. The people cheered him as he walked down the ramp high-fiving the fans as he made his way to the ring.

Peppermint Butler: Right there, you see Jeff Hardy, one of OWE's fastest rising superstars.

BMO: And you are right Peb. Hardy has an undefeated streak ever since arriving one the seen. He's defeat men like Shawn, Edge, and Randy it is very impressive.

Peppermint Butler: Indeed BMO, indeed.

Jeff entered the ring through the ropes having grabbed a mic from the set near the announcer's table.

"Hello fellow Ooocains! Now, I didn't come out here to brag or anything, no. I came here to talk about one thing, the Undertaker. Three weeks from now is No Way Out and I know, for a fact, that Undertaker is going to defend that OWE title. Undertaker I want you to listen good, Undertaker...I want you to win. I want you to win so it can be you and me, for the OWE and Intercontinental championship!" Hardy unwrapped his title from his waist and held it high above his head with his left hand. The crowd cheered for Hardy as he walked up the turnbuckle holding his title high.

Peppermint Butler: A major statement made by Jeff Hardy here tonight, wouldn't you say BMO?

BMO: I would. Jeff Hardy sure does feel confident about thi- wait, who's that?

From the opposite end of Hardy a man fully dressed in black slide into the ring. Everything he wore was black, making sure not to reveal any skin, he wore a black mask with no holes in it at all only tinted parts around the eyes, nose and mouth. The man readied himself in the corner waiting for Hardy to face him. Hardy came down from the turnbuckle and the man readied himself to rush at him.

BMO: Jeff, watch out!

Jeff turned around and was speared by the masked man, dropping his title having it fall to the outside leaving Hardy clutching his stomach.

Peppermint Butler: Who is this guy?! And what's he want with Hardy?!"

The man quickly dragged Hardy to the center of the ring and shoved him between his thighs. He then flipped him up onto his shoulders and just as quick slammed him down to the mat, sitting himself down as well to add even more pain, making Hardy's head bounce off the mat.

Peppermint Butler: Was that a Batista Bomb?! Is this man, who assaulted Jeff Hardy, Batista?!

BMO: I don't know Peb. I mean, Batista was given the night off but if this is him then why would he do this? Why attack Jeff Hardy?

The man exited the ring only to reenter it now holding the Intercontinental title. He looked at Hardy for a second and then at the title but decided to throw the title at the unconscious champion and left the ring.

Peppermint Butler: Someone call for the medics I think Hardy could have a neck injury.

**And so there you have it. Nice chapter by my partner, right? I think it is. And as always if you got OC's you want to see in this fic PM me but be warned time is running short.**

**WWE news: It's madness on RAW I tell ya, MADNESS!**

**TNA news: Hardy retains the title, HARDY RETAINS THE TITLE! But who can stop the Aces and Eights before they get their next victim?**

**OWE news: Nothing really at all.**

**L-ater.**


	11. Pre Elimination Chamber

**Author's notes: Okay um, I don't have a lot to say here other than here's another chapter by Equanox and that we own nothing.**

Episode 11: Pre Elimination Chamber

BMO: Welcome back to the longest running weekly episodic show in Ooo, THIS is OWE!

Peppermint Butler: And what a way to kick off the show, we have Jet Styles Vs Matt Storm

'One Of a Kind' played as Matt made his way down to the ring

"Introducing first from Battle Creek, Michigan Matt Storm!"As Matt jumped in a circle pointing at himself with his thumbs, the commentators conversed about his strength.

'I Am' Played as white mist covered the stage as he looked past his hood at the thousands in attendance, then put his hands together as he made his way down to the ring.

"Introducing from Gainesville, Georgia he is the phenomenal one, Jet Styles!"

Ding Ding Ding

They locked up and Jet put Matt in a side headlock, Matt easily threw Jet off of him as Jet bounced off the ropes and into a clothesline.

BMO: Oh and Jet runs into a nice clothesline by Matt.

Peppermint Butler: Oh and he's going for a cover,

One.

Peppermint Butler: and a kickout at one. Matt grabbed Jets leg and put him in a single leg Boston Crab.

BMO: Nice job grounding the high flyer  
Jet slowly starts to crawl towards the ropes as the ref asks him if he wants to quit.

"No!" Jet hollered as he finally grabbed the ropes and the ref started the count.  
Matt let go at 3 and taunted to the crowd.

BMO: Shameless taunting from Matt-oh and what's this?!

Jet got up and drop kicked Matt over the top rope, Matt got up, and Jet ran to the other side of the ropes, bounced off and jumped high in the air, landing on Matt.

Peppermint Butler: High risk maneuver, with Very high reward, Matt is out.  
The referee started the 10 count, reaching to 4 as Matt started to get up.

BMO: Matt is stirring…will he beat the ten count

The Ref got to 7 by the time Matt got back in the ring.

Jet grabbed Matt and threw him into the turnbuckle then charged at him, dropkicking him.

BMO: What a viscous dropkick from Jet.

Matt stumbled to the ground as Jet bounced off the ropes and dropped the back of his knee on Matt's head, slamming Matt's face to the matt as Jet went for a cover.

One. Two.

Matt kicked out and rolled over to his side, exhausted.

Peppermint Butler: This is going to end in disaster, I know it.

Jet attempted to dropkick Matt but in an effort to save himself, he pulled the ref in front of him.

BMO: What the hell is HE doing here?!

Cervantes came running down the ramp, his theme 'I won't Do What You Tell Me' played as he slid in the ring and spears Matt. Jet runs at him looking for a clothesline but gets kicked in the gut and is hit with a stunner.

As the ref slowly came to, he started the count.

BMO: I don't think they're going to get up, after all that, the ref didn't see anything, it's all legal!

The ref finally got to 10, and the bell rung

Ding Ding Ding

"Ladies and gentlemen, neither competitor was able to get up by the count of ten; as a result the match is a draw!"

BMO: Well that was unexpected…

Peppermint Butler: You're right, but as we ponder what just happened, it's time for our next match.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall, and the only way to win is by submission, there will be no pin falls and no disqualifications."

'Sexy Boy' Played as Shawn Michaels made his way to the ring, waving his arms in the air, and jumped up to the apron.

"Introducing first, from San Antonio, Texas the Heart Break Kid, Shawn Michaels!"

BMO: No pins, No disqualification, No chance, that this guy will win…

'This Fire Burns' played as CM Punk made his way down to the ring, slowly.

"And introducing the challenger, from Chicago, Illinois…CM Punk!"

Ding Ding Ding

Shawn swept Punk and dragged him over to the ropes, then wrapped his leg around one of them, wrenching his right knee.

BMO: This is a painful hold and there are no disqualifications, so he can do this as long as he wants.

Peppermint Butler: -and he just might…

Shawn got up and kicked the same knee, then repeatedly kneed it.

Peppermint Butler: He's really focusing on that right knee, perhaps going for his signature submission.

Shawn dragged Punk by his foot to the center of the ring; Punk then kicked Shawn off of him, and got up.

Punk kicked Shawn once in the leg then in the other.

BMO: Nice kicks from Punk, but it look like that knee is giving him trouble.

Suddenly Shawn grabbed Punks right leg just as he was about to kick him again, then elbowed his knee.

Once again Shawn swept Punk and dragged him to the middle of the ring, then spun around his left foot, while holding it.

BMO: Oh no, it's the figure four leg lock, this is it for Punk!

Shawn wrenched it, and Punk tapped out.

Ding Ding Ding

"Your winner by Submission, Shawn Michaels!"

BMO: What an eventful match that was.

Peppermint Butler: An eventful match indeed, Punk with the early tap out to assure no serious damage come Elimination Chamber.

Peppermint Butler: Yes but a wound might be open here for Punk.

'Realeza' Played as Alberto made his way down to the ring, with a microphone in his hand.

"There's been a lot of talk lately about what's going to happen this Sunday at The Elimination Chamber…Especially that I'll be facing, all the others in an elimination chamber match…All I have to say to that is…Bring it on!" The crowd cheered at his sudden enthusiasm.  
'This Fire Burns' Played as Punk walked and stopped just before he entered the ring.

"You think you'll win? All I have to say to that—", "Shouldn't you be in the hospital loser!" Del Rio cut him off. Punk looked at Del Rio, annoyed. He decided to enter the ring. "You see Del Rio, this might be an injury to you." He said shaking his right leg. "But to me, this is nothing more than a scratch."

The two got in each other's face, saying things that could not be picked up by the microphones. It seemed as thou the two were going to fight before a theme began to play.

'Written in my face' played as Sheamus walked out. "All of you are going to lose, because I will be the next World Heavyweight Champion!"

...

Within the backstage area Jeff Hardy was in Kevin Rays' office, talking about the actions of last week.

"Seriously Hardy, I don't know who this masked man is."

"There's got to be at least something you can do, right?"

Rays thought for a second and then came up with something. "Why don't you go out there and address the situation."

"Alright, I think I have a feeling of who it might be."

...

Hardy stood in the center of the ring wearing his usual altair.

"Okay, last week I was attacked by a man who wore a mask. I don't even know who this guy is but I can take a guess... Batista."

The collective gasp and such filled the arena. "I know I wouldn't think it could be him too. But who else is capable of doing a Batista bomb? I mean, its got his name in the move. So come out here Batista."

Batista's theme played and the crowd was mostly silent as they waited for the animal. After about a minute of waiting Batista did not show up and the music stopped playing.

One the tron the masked man from last week appeared.

"Hello Hardy." His voice sounded disordered and robotic but this is not his real voice. "I assume that you think that I am Batista, right? Well then," He bent down the camera and showed the extremely hurt Batista. "what do you think, I'm I you, Batista?"

Hardy couldn't believe that this man took down Batista and that he wasn't Batista.

"You see Hardy, you won't guess who I am. But if you want a hint look behind you."

Hardy turned and got rammed down by a clothesline from the masked man.

Peppermint Butler: What the?! It's the masked man! What's he doing here?! He's still on the tron!

BMO: It was a set up! He must've attacked Batista earlier and recorded it so Hardy would be distracted when he would ambush him!

The masked man picked up Hardy and brought Hardy's head between his arm and brought Hardy's arm over his neck. He then used his arm to grab Hardy's leg and lifted him into the air, above his head.

Peppermint Butler: What's this man doing now?!

The man stomped around the ring holding the semiconscious Hardy before making a quick run forward and dropping back, slamming Hardy hard on the mat.

Peppermint Butler: T-t-t-that was Shell Shock! BMO, that was Shell Shock!

BMO: But that's Ryback's finishing move!

The masked man left the ring shouting "Feed Me Hardy!" as Hardy laid in the middle of the ring feeling the effects from the Shell Shock maneuver.

**And there you have it. Originally this was going to be up at the beginning of the month but I got caught up with a bunch of stuff as well as my writer's block. I'm just a mess. But let me address and answer a few things.**

**Guest, the one with the really long match request: I like the idea but I already have the whole Intercontinental title wrapped up. But I'll make a compromise by making the match but with another person. I'm not taking OCs at the moment, sorry.**

**Shadow Kid: I will be making chapters like those but all in due time.**

**pika331: Billy is not going to be Triple H someone else will. But Billy is going to e appearing after the Elimination Chamber.**

**That's mostly it. See you at Elimination Chamber, I guess.**

**L-ater**


End file.
